My hearts Infatuation
by Kawaii-Attack
Summary: C is a new detective ranked 2nd under L, but actually they are both childhood friends that haven't seen each other in 10 years. When C (real name is Candi) accidentaley finds herself face to face with L how will they both react? She is thrown head first into a number of challenges, will she over come them or sink under pressure LxOC one sided LightxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Kawaii: It's my first fanfic, so please don't be all meanies!**

**Candi: It's really not that impressive.**

**Kawaii:*Duct tapes Candi's mouth shut* =n= Humph! Rude!**

**Current time**

**Candi: 20 yrs old**

**L: 24 years old**

**L: Kawaii-Attack does not own Death Note**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Candi POV 10 years ago_**

"BOO!" I yelled jumping out from behind L.

"Not in the slightest." L said.

"Not even a teeny tiny bit?!" I asked. We were having a scaring contest. L: 10 Candi: -1. The negative 1 because I had tried scaring him, but ended up scaring myself…

"No." L stated bluntly.

"No fair! I want to play a different game!" I said angrily. "You're cheating!"

"You're just upset because you're losing." L said.

"Am Not! But anyways, we are playing a different game! We're playing the laughing game!" I said.

"What is the laughing game…?" L asked.

"Okay! You can't laugh at all! The one who laughs first loses!"

"Alright then." L said walking towards me. I of course was planning out my plan to make him lose and was too distracted to notice.

"I'm so going to win!" I said. Then I felt a hand. 'Uhm…what?' I thought. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAHA AAA! That's…AHAHAAA!" L was tickling me to my death! NOT FAIR! "ALRIGHT I GIVE UP I GIVE UP!" L slowly released me.

"What do I get?" L asked.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"I won. What does the winner get?" L said.

"Oh! You get uhm… A performance by me!" I said grabbing my microphone.

"No thank you. Please spare me." L said holding his hand up to stop me.

"Alright then…I will do 1 thing for you! Anything!" I said.

"Hmmm…Make me a cake…" L said.

"Alright, but If the ambulance has to come don't blame me. I said walking into the kitchen.

**_L POV_**

Candi was baking my cake, so there wasn't much for me to do. Come to think of it, I've never seen her room. And I'd like to before I leave…I'm 14 now and I was chosen to be a detective. I leave today…I will miss her… I shook my head trying to forget that I'm leaving soon and I walk towards her room at the other end of the hall. I meant to just take a quick peek, but I ended up walking right in. The room was a mess. It looked like a tornado had just passed through here. I scanned the room and my eyes set on a bookshelf. Not filled with regular books, but on every shelf was a sketchbook. I walked toward the shelf trying not to step on anything. I picked a random one and flipped through it. And to my amazement I was on every single page. I hadn't known she had been drawing me. I flipped through a couple more to find the same result. I decided that snooping in a young 12 yeaar old girl's room doesn't seem appropriate and I left. Sitting in my own room until the cake finished.

**_Candi POV_**

I finished!

"Hell yeah! Take that world!" I yelled. The cake came out extremely well. I did all by myself…with a little additional help. It had black icing on it and white rose and strawberries on the edges and in the middle was a white calligraphy L! I put the cake in a box on a plate and started searching for L.

"L! I FINISHED THE CAKE!" I yelled loudly. No reply. L must have been deep in thought to not hear the word cake. I walked over to Matt hoping he knew where L was.

"Hey Matt have you seen L?" I asked. Matt was sitting on the floor playing some game on his PSP. I would've asked to play if I didn't already know the answer.

"I think he's upstairs." Matt replied not looking up from his game.

"Thanks Matt!" I said walking upstairs. I entered L room and there he was sitting on his bed.

"Hiya L." I said. He turned his head to look at me.

"Hi. Did you finish?" He asked. There was a slight sadness In his voice but I chose to ignore it.

"Yup!" I showed him the cake and his expression was priceless.

"This is…perfect." L said in amazement. He immediately set the cake down and oulled me in for a great big hug. How unexpected. I hugged him back and we stayed like that for a good 4-5 seconds. When he released me I asked…

"What did you do while I was gone?" I asked.

"I went in your room…" L said.

"You did?! Please don't tell Quillish how messy it is!" I pleaded.

"I won't" L said with a slight smile.

"Pinky promise!" I said. As our pinkies intertwined a contract was made, a contract between 2 pinkies. As if perfectly on cue Quillish walked in with a sad expression. L face turned from happy to sad in a second. What's going on?

"Ryuzaki, it's time." Quillish said. Time for what? L then turned in my direction.

"Candi, I'm sorry. I have to go." L said.

"Oh, when will you be coming back to the orphanage?" I asked.

"…I don't know. Probably never. Or at least not for an extremely long time." L said.

"What do you mean." I asked trying to fight tears.

"I'm going to begin my journey on becoming a detective. I have to leave. I can't do that if I'm stuck here. It'll be easier for me to just leave now." L said not looking at me. At this point tears where come down my face like a salty waterfall.

"No! You can't leave me here!" I yelled. "I don't want to be alone! Please no!"

"You won't be alone. You'll have Matt, Mello, and Near." L said. It was true. But it wouldn't be the same! He can't just leave me stuck here in this hell hole while he was prancing around country to country doing who knows what with who knows who!

"I have to." He said. I immediately ran out the room not wanting to think about anything right now.

**_L POV_**

"It had to be done L." Quillish said. I stayed silent.

"That cake, did she make it for you?" Quillish asked most likely already knowing the answer. I simply just nodded. Quillish walked over to the cake and pulled out a plate and knife and cut the cake in half. He placed one half one the plate and left the other in the box. He picked up the box and handed it to L.

"Now both of you have half." He said. A single tear rolled down my cheek and we left. Not wanting to see Candi's crying face anymore since it would break my heart even more.

**_Candi's POV_**

After L left I walked back into his room. I sank to the floor on my knees and burst out in tears. I was a sniffling mess. Once my crying had stopped it started right back up again once I saw half the cake I made sitting on his bed with a note. I slowly made my way to the bed.

_Dear Candi,_

_I'm sorry. I promise I will see you again. I pinkie promise._

_From L_

**Kawaii: Oh how sad! DX I cried yup totally. I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Now why don't you click that super sexy review button? You know you want to!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Candi POV**_

"Akihabara here I come!" I yelled running out the airport. "Finally! No more detective work! My first vacation ever!" I headed to the hotel where I was supposed to stay at. My 2 best friends in the world (Other than L of course) are going to meet me there tommorrow. When I reach the hotel the bellhop takes my bags and carries them to my room. I immediettel run to all the stores in Akihabara once I'm settled. I walk into every store and cafe/resturaunt! I buy a giant Usa chan* plushie, a few Manga books, some sketchbooks, copic sketch markers, paint, clay, obitsu dolls*, and a whole bunch of sweets! I also went intoa maid cafe*, cosplay cafe*, imouto cafe*, and a butler cafe*. I did some sight seeing making sure to take pics of all the pretty buildings. When I reached back to the hotel it was 11:00. There wasn't much to do this late at night, so I just walked around the hotel. I saw two guys in long trench coats and a hat. They look extremely suspiicious! I immediately call out to them.

"Hey you there!" I yell. They turn around, the older guy was obviously pissed I stopped them. Who could blame me? A guy in a trench coat, hiding his face it's like he's screaming HEY LOOK AT ME I'M A SUSPICIOUS MAN! COME AND STOP ME BEFORE I DO BAD STUFF LIKE ROB PERSONS!

"What are you up to?" I said in a firm and demanding voice.

"None of your business kid." The older guy said.

"HEY! I'm not a kid! I'm 20 year old Gramps!" I yell at him.

"We aren't doing anything honest!" The younger one said.

"Not possible! You cannot achieve the act of doing nothing! Everything is doing something! Even doing nothing is still doing something. The only way you do nothing is if you are non existent, but then I suppose not existing would still be doing something. So, yeah you're lying." I say. _Mind Fuuuuck!_

"Wha...?" The younger one said. I decided to think as L would. If these guys really were'nt up to no good then what would they be doing?

"I assume you were instructed to meet someone here at about 12 o clock." I say glancing at the clock. 11:50 "There are probobly more of you and you were told to wander around until then." It's a bit of a long shot, but still possible. They both stared at me intently.

"Is it really you L?!" The younger one blurted out.

"MATSUDA!" The old guy yelled glaring at the one whoes name is apparently Matsuda.

I stood there frozen in place. L? Is it really him they're talking about? I don't care! I'm talking this chance!

"Take me to him! I am C! The world's 2nd best detective now do as I say!" I yell. I give them a sharp glare and they immedietely take to him. They open the door and there were 3 other officers.

"Sorry we are late. We ran into some trouble." The old guy said.

"What kind of trou-" L was immedietel cut off by me apearing from behind Matsuda and the other guy and running up to him.

"L! It's me!" I said hoping he remembers me. He just stood there shocked, practically frozen stiff.

"Candi..." L said quietly so only I could hear.

**Kawaii: OMG THEY REUNITED! How wonderful!**

**Soichiro: Why did you make me seem so evil? And why'd she call me old?!**

**Kawaii: Cuz ur a crotchety old geezer. Footnote time!**

**Usa chan: Hunny from OHSHC's kawaii pink bunny!**

**Obitsu doll: Kind of like naked barbies, but without a face or hair, so you can make your own anime figure!**

**Maid cafe: Cafe where ur served by waitresses dressed as maid that call u master**

**Cosplay cafe: Same as maid cafe but only for cosplay**

**Imouto cafe: Same as Maid and Cosplay cafe except they dress in school uniforms and call u Nii san or Aniki (Big brother)**

**Butler cafe: Same as maid except they call u mistress and it's guys and they're butlers so basically they're the opposite X3**

**Kawaii: BTW I don't own Death Note just my OC and the plot sorta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kawaii: I know I just updated yesterday, but I was bored so I was all why not ^^**

**L: Kawaii doesn't own Death Note...at all, not even a little bit**

**Kawaii: Alright we get it no need to rub it in =3= BTW I'm intoducing Candi's 2 friends Natalie and Kyrie soon**

**Kyrie: 18**

**Natalie: 19 **

_**Natalie POV**_

Me and Kyrie(Key-ree-ei) decided to surprise Candi and reach there early, buuuut our car broke down. And we have no directional smarts at all. We aren't lost! We're just directionally challenged.

"I think we should give up." Kyrie said.

"Yeah, that seems like the right thing to do." I said. "OR! We could I don't know...CALL HER!" We both whipped out our handy dandy cellular devices and guess what?! It's effing OUT OF BATTERY! So, I throw my phone on the ground and step on it out of frustration. A light brown haired teen walks over to us.

"Hey are you lost?" He asked.

"NO! We are directionally challenged!" I yell.

"Yes, we're lost. Do you think you could point us in the right direction?" Kyrie asked politely. The boy smiled at her.

"Of course. Where are you heading?" He asked. Kyrie gave him the name of the hotel and his eyes widened.

"You do realize that hotel is about an hour away by car right?" He said. We basically started crying. We don;t know where the hell we are and the place we're going is more than an hour away!

"Why don't you stay at my house for the night? You are more than welcome." He said. "My name is Light Yagami."

"That would be wonderful! My name is Kyrie." Kyrie said. She knew even if he was kira he wouldn't be able to spell her name.

"My name is Amu Hinamor*i." I said with my poker face. Thought I would give him my real name?! Well you Damn well thought wrong! There's something off about him.

"Well, nice to meet you Hinamori san and Kyrie san." Light said leading us to his house.

_**Candi POV**_

I immediately glomped him. I pretty much started crying on top of him. Tears of joy are real, who knew? The cops had their guns ready in case I was secretly poisoning him with my tears.

"L what is the meaning of this?!" The old dude said. L carefully sat up holding onto me.

"This is my childhood friend. She goes by the name of C." My tears came to a stop finally and I smiled and waved at them.

"C?! As in the world's 2nd best detective?!" Some dude with an afro said. "My name is Aizawa!"

"Mogi."

"Ukita."

"Matsuda."

"And I am Soichiro Yagami of the NPA." The old dude said holding up his police badge.

"Bang!" L said.

"What the hell was that?!" Aizawa asked.

"If I were Kira, you would be dead Mr. Soichiro Yagami of the NPA." L said.

"Eh? Who's Kira?" I asked.

"Kira is a mass murderer." L said bluntly. "He has probobly confused himself as some sort of God. He murders mostly criminal, but he also won't hesitate to kill if you get in his way. He thinks that by ounishing these criminals he is doing the act of justice. He makes me sick."

"He sounds like an ass. So is this some sort of top secret investigation." I said standing up.

"Indeed." L said also standing.

"Can I stay?!" I said with sparkly eyes.

"Of course. We need all the help we can get." L said.

"L?! What are you doing bring a teenager into this?! She's only about 16 or 17!" Aizawa yelled.

"Actually she is 20 years old!" I yelled at him.

"And not to mention she's the 2nd best detective in the world. I see no cons to this." L said. They all mumbled a fine or okay as we all headed over to the table place with the seats.

After the task force left L had asked me to stay a while.

"Whaddya need?" I said with a smile.

"Would you mind staying here with me tonight." L asked.

"Awww~ Did you miss my awesomeness that badly? Of course I would!" I said happily. "My hotel is empty anyway." Then the most unexpected thing happend. L hugged me.

"I missed you." L said.

"I did too." I said trying not too humiliate myself by crying a second time. He had a strong grip around my waist. We stared at each other for a while. Slowing inching our faces closer. Only inches no centimeters a part. I could practically taste the strawberry cake in his breath.

"Ahem." We instantly seperating turning our attention towards the door. Standing there was Mr. Yagami.

"I don't mean to interupt, but I forgot my hat." He said picking up his hat and walking away. My face was as read as a tomato that has an even redder mask on. That was extremley embarrassing.

**Kawaii: Sorry for the short chapters XP I'll make the next one longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kawaii: X3 OKAY! I'm giving you guys a new chapter! X3**

**Candi: *Fanning self* Bout' time! Man you are soooo lazy!**

**Kawaii: *Throws a remote at Candi* =3= Lazy! **

**L: Violence is prohibitted! Also, Kawaii-Attack does not own Death Note...**

**Candi POV**

I'm rushing out the door my hair in a mess, some jam on my face with toast in my mouth. I quickly gobble down the toast in my mouth and put on my shoes, but no socks since I'm in a hurry. I knock on L's hotel room door. L opens the door and I walk into the room to find no one there! L called me here early and I thought that it was some emergency meeting!

"Uhm, so L why'd you call me over?" I asked while finishing putting on my shoes and buttoning my shirt.

"I wanted to ask you something." L said with a concered voice.

"Of course! What is it L?" I said.

""Would you, help me with something on the Kira investigation?" L asked. And here I thought he was gonna ask me to be his girlfriend. I suppose I shouldn't get my hopes up though.

"Of course. What do you need?" I asked.

"I need you to get close to one of the suspects. Light Yagami, a senior in highschool about to go to college very soon." L said.

"Oh, okay..." I said. "Yagami..." I sat there think about his surname over and over."Ah! I'm a gay!" L gave me a really wierd look as If I had just flashed him.

"Uhm...Pardon?" L asked.

"His last name backwards in romaji is I'm a gay in english!" I explained. He just sat there and stared. I thought I heard a very low chuckle coming from him, but probably not. I asked Watari to prepare me some tea since I hadn't had any breakfast. He warned me that it was hot, so I rested it on the coffee table.

"L I'm boooored how long until he task force gets here?" I asked.

"I don't know." L said. I walked over to him and sat next to him. I poked him repeatedly.

"L. L. L. L. L. L. L. L. L. L. L. L. L-"

"What?" L asked slightly annoyed.

"Hi. Ufufufu." I laughed. I saw that on family guy, do they have family guy in japan? I picked up my cup with the tea. And took a sip,but It got cold! I got up to put it in the sink, regretting I didn;t just blow on it. I tripped over nothing and spilled some of the tea on L's white shirt. O_O

"L I'm so sorry!" I said. L just sat there staring at the stain. I expected him to get med, but insted he just toook off his shirt!

"It's fine. I'll just ask Watari to bring me another one." L said. I stood there staring at his bare chest. A deep red blush covering my face like a mask. You'd think he was like a twig, but he's actually not like that. He's skinny, but muscular. Then there was a knock at the door.

**Soichiro Yagami POV**

I knocked on L's hotel room. I was a bit hesitant about coming after last night's "episode" between him and C san How scandalous... Co-workes shouldn't be so involved! There's a case that needs to be focused on! C san had opened the door and she was a mess! Messy hair, the buttons on her shirt at the top were undone, and she wasn't wearing socks! Then much to my surprise L walked up behind her and he was shirtless!

"Wh-what were you two doing in there?!" I asked horrified.

"Just ya know hanging out." C san said with a smile. I was shocked utterly shocked. After they explained the situation I went back to normal, but I was still a bit suspicious.

**Kyrie POV**

We were escorted to the hotel by Light and when we got there we were sure to give him our thanks.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"Sorry I was so rude the you!" Natalie said. "You're actually pretty cute. Call me sometime." Natalie said. We all agreed to keep in touch and we went to our hotel and knocked on the door. Candi had been nice enough to text us the room number after we charged our phones. we waited, and waited, and waited. NO EFFING ANSWER! I kicked the door almost breaking it.

"It seems she left, we should just wait for her." Natalie said.

"Fine." I said stubbornly. We waited in the lobby all day! (Well actually only an hour so far) Where could she be.

**Candi POV**

We were watching the tapes of Ray Penbers death when I suddenly got a phone call. My ringtone went off.

_Pon Pon Wei Wei _

_Wei Pon Pon Wei_

_Pon Wei Pon Pon _

_Wei Wei Pon Pon _

_Pon Wei Wei Pon_

_Wei Pon Wei Wei_

The number appeared as blocked. That's strange...

"Hello~" I said.

'Hello, Cami(Alias) It's been a while hasn't it?' The strange man on the other line said. I was sure I didn;t know him yet his voice was SO farmiliar!

"Uhm, I;m sorry who is this" I asked.

'Oh~ You don't remember me?' He said.

"Uh yeah. Who is this?!" I asked.

'Kenichi Tsumugi. The man who raped you 9 years ago...' (A\N: A year after L left! O[]O)

The phone fell out of my hand. A look of horror was plastered across my face.

"No..." I said quietly. I rushed to the bathroom. I'm gonna throw up! I vomited into the toliet seat and damn was that ugly...Once I finished I used some listerine that was in the bathroom. I went back to the room and L had my phone to his ear...

**L POV**

After she rushed to the bathroom I was about to go after her, but then I saw the phone on the floor. I picked it up and held it to my ear.

"Who is this." I demanded.

'Oh~ but I just told you. It's me. Kenichi Tsumugi. I raped you 9 years ago... How could you not remember.'

I stood there frozen. 9 years...1 years after I left her.

When she came back from the bathroom and I closed the phone and gave it back to her.

"C san are you all right?!" Matsuda asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Candi replied.

"You look pale! You should lie down." Marsuda said.

"I'm fine! I mean seriously I can't let you guys do all the work while I just nap." She said. I remained silent.

"You won't be much help if you're sick now would you?" Matsuda said still not giving up.

"Actually I think I'd better get going. It's pretty late and I think my friends are here already." She said while exiting the room.

**Candi POV**

I went into the lobby to find my friends chatting it up with some light brown haired guy.

"Ah! Cami! Finally!" Kyrie yelled. I walked over to her and instead of a nice hug she hits me on the head!

"Owie..." I said.

"Where were you?!" She yelled. "You're so lucky that Light had come back because Natalie forgot something at his house and stayed with us! Man if I'd had been just sitting there I'd be on you like ther hair on your head!"

"Wait...did you say Light?" I asked.

"Yes, Light Yagami." She said pointing to the light brown haired guy. This was him? The suspect of being Kira?!

"Hi, I'm Light Yagami. And you are?" He asked. I looked to his left to find a scary looking figure. It was...a shinigami...

**Kawaii: I'm sorry I promise to make it longer if it's not good enough and I know it's a really bad chapter but the next chapter will be better! Could you do me a favor? You see that ridiculously sexy blue review button. Click it! And leave a review. He said he would love to get to know you better!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Candi POV**

"Nice to meet you Light. I'm Cami." I replied. I was trying my absolute best to stay calm and not faint. Natalie and Kyrie were telling me about how big a help he was and yelling at me for not being at the room. As they went on and on my eyes wandered around the room landing on something that was floating. Floating?! Floating is scientifically impossible. Scientifically impossible means...supernatural or that I'm crazy! I looked up at a floating blue-ish monster. He was scary, like real scary. With all that get up on and the creepy smile I'm suprised I haven't fainted right about now...The world was slowly blurring...Spoke to soon. I hit the floor with a thud.

**Light POV**

Cami huh? She must be a foreighner with a name like that and those eyes. They're the most beatufil shade of violet. (A/N: Yes! Violet! Violet eyes are actually possible! It's just extremely rare) Her hair cascades down her shoulders like a dark waterfall...She's beautiful... No! She's just a distraction! If I think about her too much It will take time away from Kira! I definnately can't date her! She's too much of a distraction...she's a liability...

THUD!

My eyes immediately wandered to the source of noise. Sh-she fainted? She sure is clumsy. I stood there watching as her two friends attempted to drag her to their hotel room, but they couldn't move her! Not even an inch! Is she that heavy?!

"Light~" Natalie said. I knew where this was going.

"What?" I asked.

"A little help." Natalie pleaded. I couldn't just say no. She could prove to be usefull later...but I doubt it. I walked over to her and picked Cami up off the ground. She was unbelievably light. I can;t believe they couldn't move her! How often do they exercise?! They guided me to the hotel room and there I ran into someone. The person had called my name.

"Light? What are you doing here?"

I looked up to se my father.

"D-dad?" I asked. He looked at Cami. By the surprise in his eyes I could tell he knew her...but how? "This girl fainted and her ffriends asked me to carry herr to their hotel room.

"Oh...I see... Alright then. Would you like me to wait for you and take you home?" He asked.

"No that's alright. I'll manage." Light said. Dad slowly left wwithout another word. "Hey Kyrie, you don't mind if I stay until she wakes up right? I kind of want to ask her a few questions."

"Alright, but she's not comfortable around guys." Kyrie said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Not my place to say. Why don't you ask." She said. I shifted my gaze towards Cami. Her eyes opened lazily. She looked up at me. She layed there staring.

"...Is that you... ? Did you conquer Nekotopia yet?" She asked. I processed what she had just said and I was positive of one thing. She is spouting complete nonsense. And theres a high chance she's an idiot. Once she came back to her senses she bolted upright.

"Oh, Light. Uhm...Hey what are you doing here?" she said inching away from me very slowly.

"Oh, I wanted to make sure you were okay." I lied. Well half lied.

"Oh, well that's nice of you." She said.

"So, what is it that made you faint?" I asked.

"Lack of sleep." She said bluntly. I didn't detect any signs of lying so I had to assume that was the truth. I didn't buy it though.

"What are your views on Kira?" I asked.

**Candi POV**

"Kira?" I said. " He's...amazing. He's handling the criminals much better than the police." Lies! IT WAS A LIE! I'M SORRY L! I'M SORRY KAMI SAMA~

"Heh, well that's all I need. Good night, take care of yourself." Light said. Once he left I recieved yet another lecture about this and that and hotel responsibilty from my friends.

I opened my eyes lazily to meet the bruning glare of the sun. I looked around the room. It was a mess! What happened last night?! There beer cans all over the place, food wrappers, and a half empty bottle of sake sitting on the table!

Kyrie and Natalie were passed out on the floor. We were drunk. It's the only explination. All I remember is a dancing gumby in lingerie...

I looked over at the clock. 7:00 am?! L's meeting started already! I decided to drink a little sake before I left since I'm thirsty and don't have any water. I took only had one cup and I was as drunk as a fish that was drunk!

I staggered all the way to L's hotel room I didn't even have time to knock~ L had opened the door and pulled me in.

**L POV**

Even though she didn't knock I could tell she was at the door. I rushed to the door, opened it and oulled her inside. She was late! Very late!

"Ehee~ Hiya guyyyys~!" She said. She was acting strange. Very strange.

"C chan...are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah~ I'm good I'm supaaaaa~ good!" She said. She smelled like alchohol. She's drunk? Then something very unexpected happened. She lifted her shirt and showed everyone her bellybutton...

"Uwaaah~ Look! I have a hole In my tummy~ eheee~ *hiccup*" She said to Chief Yagami and Matsuda.

"Uhm...I think you should keep your shirt down C san." Matsuda said blushing and trying to lower her shirt.

"Nooooo~ I don't wanna go to pre school everyone here is dumb!" She said running around. Then she did something even more unexpected and i'm still shocked to this day...

"Hey Matsuda~~ *hiccup*" She said. Then she kissed him. She kissed Matsuda... Why couldn't it have been me...

Where did that thought come from? I dismissed the thought but I still felt a little...rejected? No lonley? I don't really know what it is... The made her way over to me and jumped on my back.

"Whee~ Ne ne L? Do you has a bewwybutton~ too~ ehee" She asked.

"Yes, I do." I said standing there awkwardly holding her on my back. Then she climbed from my back onto my shoulders, but there was a problem. She was wearing a skirt. So the skirt was draped over my head. Her...ahem...place pressing against the back of my head. I felt a slight blush but it disappeared as soon as it came. Then she lifted my shirt. and showed my bare chest to the whole world.

"Okay that's enough of that." I said. Watari came and carried her to the bed room where she passed out. I was positive she will never have any alchohol here...ever.

**Kawaii: Thanks for all the reviews guys! ^^ I wuv you! (Not like that X3)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kawaii: Hello~ I'm back from the dead and I must say the hospitality was wonderful! ^^**

**Candi: Aww darn it! *Cancel the party* Everyone go home! She's back! No need for a party anymore!**

**Kawaii: One day you're gonna wake up and find your self in an aligators mouth...**

**Candi: What?**

**Kawaii: Oh, nothing**

**L: Kawaii-Attack does not own Death Note.**

**Candi's POV**

When I woke up damn did I have a massive head ache.

"ow..." I said holding my head. The only thing I remember was L's super sexeh chest. I got up and walked into the room where the task force members were. Apparently Naomi Misora had just died.

"Uhm, does anyone want to explain the massive headache or shouould I just ignore it?" I asked. Matsuda then blushed remembering the recent events. I immedietely focused on him.

"Matsuda?" I said. "Do you know?"

"Oh uhm...You were uhm...drunk. And also! I'm sorry I don't feel the same way about you, you're a nice person and all and very pretty I just don't like you that way!" Matsuda said bowing.

"Eh? I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about." I said.

"What? You mean you don't remember kissing me?" He asked.

"WHOA WHAT?! Hold the Phone! I KISSED you?!" I yelled. My face immedietly reddened. "That was my first kiss and I wasted it on Matsuda?! No offense."

"Just because you say no offense doesn't mean I don't take offense to it still..." He said.

"Uhm, I think we should all just forget that it all ever happened. Alright? Ok then." I said.

"Oh, uhm L by the way. Just how am I supposed to get close to Light Yagami. I mean apart from him being friends with Kyrie and Natalie I don't see ho-." Then L interuppted me in the middle of my sentence. Talk about rude.

"Who is Kyrie and Natalie?" L asked. Oh that's right I never introduced him to them. Or told him about them.

"Well Kyrie and Natalie are dectectives. Well actually detective. They are both work as one dectective that doesn't show their face. "

"Which detective?" L asked.

"Spades." I said. (Oh ho ho suckish name right? I was going for that)

"Oh. I've heard of them. They do exceptionally well with murder cases." L said. "Despite their horrid taste of names, they are decent detectives. Do you think you could bring them to the next meeting?" L asked.

"Ryuuzaki! I think you're being very risky!" Chief Yagami said while standing up out of his chair.

"There wouldn't be a point in trying to solve this case if I am not willing to take risks." L said. Well, that comment sure shut the Chief up. The rest of the day we just talked about me getting enrolled in To-Oh university and how I have to accompany him to the university to stalk Light Yagami. Yes, stalk. That's what I'm calling it.

^(o.o)^ v(o.o)v ^(o.o)^ v(o.o)v The next day

I wore a pretty visual kei outfit with some sunglasses because the sun is ugly. L wore, well his usual attire. When we got to the testing room it was early, so I took a seat next to L. A few guys commented on my appearance saying I looked hot and stuff. L simply asked me if It was too hot in here for me. Oh L...So innocent. One guy had tried to grope me while I wasn't looking. He almost got away with it too, but L would not tolerate that type of behavior. He almost broke the guys arm but I calmed him down. It was a pretty funny sight though. After that guys would pretty much not even look at me in fear of L.

After that ridiculously easy test and during that thing after it. (were L and Light were giving speeches) Me, L, and Light were on stage. I was first to give the speech.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you gus but I am so glad that test is over! Here comes college! Get wasted who knows how many times, late night parties, and super hot guys!" I said. The crowd let out a small laugh. " But seriously guys, I hope all of you are planning to go to college. It can be a pretty fun eperience! Unless you want to work at Mcdonalds saying 'Would you like fries with that?' every effig day. Well, I'm not good with speeches. If I'd have prepaed on I would've been way better." I bowed and after all the speeches we all satdown. L was on my left and next to him was Light. A few minutes later. L turned his head to face Light and said. "I am L."

Damn that must be one crazy mind fuck for Light! You'd picture the worlds greatest detective to be a bit more...well dressed. After this...whatever this is. Ceremony. Light, L, and I left amd headed towards the tennis court. I stood there watching them. L hitting the ball Light hitting it right back. It was quite an impressive sight. Especailly to me who can't even swing the tennis bat thing right. I don't even know the name! Soon a crowd started to form. I was surrounded by people. That wasn. Good for me. I quickly hurried to a bench before the crowd enlargened. i was feeling dizzy. I never liked people being so close to me and I hated the thought of skin to skin contact with a stranger. Even if its just skin to shirt I dont like it. I sat there swinging my legs. Still watching the tennis match. It was pretty far away but you could still see it. In the end Light won. The crowd probably took that as L and Light are two very different levels. Which is true but not in the way they think. Instead of Light being higher, L is actually higher.

"So Light as promised I will answer any questions you may have." L said.

"Woah when did this happen?!" I ask L.

"Relax...I can handle it..." L said.

"So, Cami. How do you know...L?" Light asked. He was probably shocked but not showing it.

"Oh. We're childhood friends." I said. That must have really shocked him. He almost showed an emotion other than fake kindness!

"Oh, I thought he was your boyfriend or something." light say with a small laugh. My face had turned beet red.

"N-No! I'm single!" I said flailing my arms. We eventually decided to go to a resturant. I wanted to sit next to L, but Light said with the way he sits he might like more room. So I ended up sitting with Light. Once we sat down I spaced out while Light was asking questions. Then both Light and L's phone rang. They had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Light your father-" L started

"He had a heart attack..." Light finished.


	7. Chapter 7

**Candy POV**

We rushed to the hospital after hearing th news.

"So, the doctors say it was caused by stress?" Light asked his father.

"Yes, to tell you the truth I had thought it was Kira at first." Mr. Yagami said.

"The fact that Light was a suspect in the Kira investigation probably added to your stress." L said. I felt kind of left out of the conversation.

"You actually told my father that?!" Light yelled. It was awkward since i was sitting in between the two of them.

"yes, in fact I have told your father everythingthing. He even knows that I am L." L said.

"It"s true this man is L." Mr. Yagai said.

"Well then, L. I would like ot work on the Kira investigaation with you." Light said.

"Light...No." Mr. Yagami said. "Right now you have to focus on studying to become a police officer. It will not be to late to join us once you've finished your studies."

"Dad, who knows how many years that'll take. I've already helped on a number of cases already." Light replied. At this moment he actually sounded genuine.

One of the nurses appeared in the door frame. "Visiting hours were over 10 minutes ago." She said to us. We exited the room and went outside. It was already dark.

"L! What will it take to prove to you that I'm NOT KIRA?!" Light asked. "Put yourself in my shoes how would you feel if you were being accused of being Kira?!"

"That would probably be the worst thing I've ever felt." L said.

"Why don't you lock me in a room and deprive me of any information regarding the outside world?!" Light suggested.

Would any _normal _human being be willing to go to such lengths to prove their innocence? I thought.

"That won't do. I can't do anything depriving you of human rights." L said. "And what kind of investigator takes suggestions from his suspect. Don't worry if you truly aren't Kira then it will be proven in due time."

"...Okay..." Light said.

"Well, bye Light" I said to him about to get in the car with L.

"Wait. Why are you going home with L" He asked.

Uh-Oh...

"Are you two...dating?" Light asked. I thought I heard some jealousy in his voice, but really Light Yagami being jealous?

"Actually she's worki-" L started. I shoved L in the car before he could finish his sentence.

"No, nothing like that. He's just giving me a ride is all. My place is kinda far from here." I said.

"Oh...Okay then." He said. I could tell he was hesitant to believe me, but he bought it.

"I got in the car and Watari drove off."

"You know. That wasn't very nice. Why not just tell him?" L asked.

"Because Ryuuzaki!" I said.

"I believe that is not an answer." L said.

"Well, it's going to have to do." I said.

"It's a 50 50% chance that you are either embarrassed to tell people you're working with me or you don't trust Light enough. It's most likely the second one since you have no shame." L said.

"Hey! Whats that supposed to mean?!" I asked.

"Nothing nothing at all. Also, C chan when we get to the hotel could I speak to you in private?" L asked.

"Uhm...sure L." I said.

When we got to L's hotel room(Since my two friends have disappeared still trying to get into highschool mean while I took the exams already) L took me to his room and closed the door.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"...I had been meaning to tell you, but I didn't want to pressure you at the time...I know what happened to you while I was gone." L said.

I had grown hesitant. Did he really know?! But how? Oh crap! When I dropped my phone and rushed to go vomit I had forgotten to end the call.

"What do you mean L?" I asked hoping he was talking about something else.

"I know that you got raped." L said with a serious look.

**L POV**

I know that I probably should've told her at a better time, but I just had to know.

"Is it true?" I asked. I looked towards her and she had a scared and painful expression plastered across her face. "C chan?" No answer. "...Candi?...Are you alright." Suddenly she just burst into tears. Her face in her hands and she was on the floor. This would probably look like I made her cry to an onlooking bystander. I had no idea how to react. I kneeled next to her and cautiosly embraced her. She flinched lightly at my touch, but soon relaxed.

"...There there..." I said awardly. She was trembling and bawling like a 6 year old. I feel guilty about bringing up the topic. After a while she calmed down.

"...I'm sorry." She said.

"It's all right. I shouldn't have brought it up." I said. I could tell she was humiliated at what had just happened. She looked up at me and stared into my eyes. Only centimeters...no more like milimeters apart. I moved a little closer and kissed her passionately. She was surprised at first, but then started kissing back. My tongue roamed the inside of her mouth (A/N: Yes! I just typed that! L can tie a cherry with his tongue it was in the anime!) We kissed like that for a while only seperating for air. My hands roamed up her shirt (A/N: I promise this won't turn ito lemon...at least not now ohohohoho) feeling her smooth skin until I slipped off her shirt. And she did the same for me. I stared for a while. Enjoying the view. We leaned in for another kiss. My arms around her waist and her arm around my neck. Just then Watari opened the door.

"L you have a call fro-" He immediately stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Sorry for interupting." Watari said politely while bowing and exiting the room.

We stood there frozen. Mortified at what just happened.

**Kawaii: YAAAAY! I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! New chapter folks! Sorry I've been so busy! I'll update more often**


	8. Chapter 8

No one's POV

"I...He...L!" Candi said trying to find the right words.

"I can't understand you if you don't speak properly." L said.

"He saw meeee!" Candi said burying herself under the covers.

"Yes, he did indeed see your body..." L said lifting the covers to reveal Candi's flushed face.

"What am i gonna do L?! When I see Watari next?!" Candi said.

"I don't know..." L said with an uninterested tone.

"Oh! By the way! I can't believe this didnt come up. It just kind of slipped my mind. I don't know how it just did. That's weird isn't it? How people just forge-"

"Candi! Just tell me! What is it?!" L asked.

"IHaveADateWithLight! IT DOESN'T MEAN A THING! I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD CHANCE FOR RESEARCH!" Candi said hoping L wouldn't be angry.

"...Alright." L said uneffected

"You aren't angry?" Candi asked.

"No. You aren't in love with him or anything of the sort, so why should I be angry? Is there something I should be angry about?" L asked.

"No of course not! I'm gonna be meeting him soon so could you help me pick something to wear?" Candi asked.

"Of course." L said.

CANDI'S POV

After I modeled some outfits for L I decided on a T-Shirt that said "I wanna be a Pocky when I grow up." And it had a picture of an elderly chocolate pocky box. It was a tight fitting shirt, but I didn't mind. I also wore Black punk style shorts that were one size to big.

I walked to the bus stop and Light was there waiting for me.

"I hope I didn't make you wait long." I said.

"No not at all." Light said. I kept pulling up my pants, because they were slipping off. "Nice outfit. It's cute. That shirt is really...tight though...it hugs your curves a lot." Light said.

"Oh...uhm...Thank you..." I said feeling a bit self concious. Just then the bus pulled up and Light and I got on the bus. We sat next to each other in the very back.

I kept fidgeting because I was on the window side and the seats are pretty close together. So Light was WAY in my personal bubble. He noticed this and looked straight at me.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit jumpy." Light said, touching my arm. I flinched and hit my head on the window.

"OW!" I yelled holding my head.

"Are you alright?" Light said checking my head. It felt weird. Lights touch wasn't as gentle as L's touch. It was still gentle since he knew I was injured and in pain, but not quite like L's touch.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I wasn't expecting you to touch me so suddenly." I said.

"I had barely touched you. Are you sure you're Ok."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm always jumpy like this."

"Why is that?" Light asked. Fear flashed through my eyes briefly as I remembered the horror that man out me through. Light saw this and strayed from the topic. I knew that he was going to come back to this topic and I wasn't looking forward to it. The bus stopped and I got off followed by Light. I was a bit hungry so we stopped of at a cafe.

"What would you like for today?" The waitress asked.

"Just a cup of coffee for me." Light said.

"A strawberry parfeit please." I asked.

"Coming right up." The waitress said.

"So, Candi. Why don't you like people touching you?" Light asked. I KNEW IT! He came back to it!

"Well...I...uhm..." I started hopibg he would abandon the topic. No such luck.

"Well?" Light asked.

"I was...I was raped." I said.

IT FEELS LIKE I'M TELLING EVERYONE! Gosh!

"Oh...I'm sorry I asked..." Light said.

Yeah you should be!

"It's alright." I said. The waitress came back with the coffee and the parfait. I don't know what happened, but when she was handing Light the cup she had light a spasm or something and spillind the HOT STEAMING COFFEE ALL OVER MY SHIRT!

"AAAAAAAHHHH! HOT! HOT!" I screamed. The waitress handed me and Light some napkins and I tried to dry off my shirt. My upper body got like first degree burn! While Light was trying ti get the coffee out of my shirt he getting dengerously close to my "chest area". After that I REALLY didnt feel like going around Japan with a giant stain on my beautiful shirt, so I went back to the hotel.

L POV

I saw Candi walk in with her shirt stained.

"What happened to your shirt?" I asked.

"The waitress spilled coffee on me...It still hurts..." She said. I pulled her to my room and closed and locked the door.

"Take it off." I said.

"Uhm...Pardon?" She asked.

"The shirt! I have to see if you got burned." I said worriedly.

"Doesnt that seem a bit...over the top. It was just coffee and I don't really want to..." She said.

"You weren't so shy earlier today." I said. I pinned her down and took her shirt off by force. She had burns on her shoulders, chest, and stomach. I lightly touched where the burn on her stomach was and she flinched.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"...A little. Be gentle with me..." Candi said.

TASK FORCE POV

The task force were secretly listening to the conversation in L's room. They only heard pieces of it though.

"Take it off! The shirt!"

...

"Does it hurt?"

"...A little. Be gentle with me..."

"No! C san and Ryuuzaki are! 'Getting it on'" Matsuda said.

"Don't junp to conclusions Matsuda!" The cheif said. "This could be a misunderstanding!" The cheif knocked on the door. "Ryuuzaki...can we come in?

"No! Stay out there! C isn't fully clothed!" L said.

"What exactly are you doing with her in there?!" Aizawa asked.

"I had to check her out of course!" (A/N: What he REALLY said was "I had to check out her burns of course!")

"Could you go and get Watari for me?! I want him to see this!" L said.

"A...a gangbang with an old man?! Ryuuzaki! What kind of sick mind do you have?!" Matsuda asked.

"What?! I can't hear you very well." L said. "Oh! Nevermid I'll get him my self!"

L got up, unlocked the door, opened, and then closed it again so they couldn't peek at Candi.

When L was out of sight Matsuda opened the door and poked his head in.

"C san! We're here to save you!" Matsuda whispered. He searched the room and saw her lying on the bed shirtless.(A/N: Yes she had on a bra! Goodness!)

She didnt seem to notice and Matsuda just closed the door again. He had a nosebleed and his face was beet red.

"I...don't think we should go in there..."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I JUST REALIZED IN THE LAST CHAPTER I INCLUDED THE CHEIF IN THE WHOLE TASK FORCE THING! JUST MENTALLY REPLACE HIM WITH AIZAWA OR UKITA OR SOMETHING! XP

L'S POV

I found Watari in the kitchen preparing a snack for the task force.

"Watari! I need your help! Candi has some burns on her chest and stomach and I wanted you to look at it." I said.

"Of course L." Watari replied. I walked back to my room with Watari in tow. The task force was standing by the door. Matsuda looked like a tomato with a nosebleed.

"Matsuda! You didn't open the door did you?" I said glaring at Matsuda.

"No! No! Of course not! God forbid!" Matsuda said. I opened the door just enough so I could get in, but the task force couldn't see Candi. Watari followed and shut and locked the door behind him.

"I brought Watari to look at your burns." I said.

"What?! But I don't want him seeing me shirtless! That's way too embarrassing!" Candi said flailing her arms.

"Considering he already saw you half naked I doubt it matters much now." I said. Watari walked towards Candi and observed her burns. He touched a random spot on her stomach and she immediately cringed in pain. She didn't seem to keen on letting an old man voluntarily touch her while she was shirtless and lying down on a bed.

"It seems she has 2nd degree burn." Watari said. I didn't know it was that severe… (A/N: If I specified the burn last chapter than too bad it's changed! If not then never mind ^^) Watari cooled the burn, put bandages around her stomach and her chest which I handled since she had to remove her bra, and she took pain killers. She put her clothes back on we all exited my room. Matsuda and the rest of the task force and group hugged her asking if she was okay.

"Ryuuzaki! And Watari too! You FIENDS! How could you gangbang C san!" Matsuda said.

"…What?" I asked obviously confused.

"We heard your little "playtime" in there!" Aizawa said.

"Guys…we weren't doing anything as drastic as you thought…" Candi said. They were just treating my burns. Candi lifted her shirt to show them the bandages.

"Alright that's enough! Let's keep our shirts on." Ukita said. We all headed back to the main room (A/N: or living room if you want to call it that.) where we did more research.

"L. You might want to turn to Sakura TV."Watari said. I immediately turned on Sakura TV and there was a message from Kira being displayed. He killed two people just a proof he's the real kira. It'd dispicable!

Ukita ran out the door to the broadcasting center to stop it. He was killed before he could even open the door.

"I've got to stop this!" Aizawa said heading towards the door.

"No! Lets think for a second! If you go out you'll be killed!" I said trembling.

"What do expect us to do sit here and watch TV?! You said yourself we had to be willing to risk our lives!"

"There's a difference between riskin our lives and throwing them away!" I said.

CANDI POV

L was trembling. I could see it. Aizawa could see it. Everyone in the room could see it. I gave him a hug from behind to comfort him.

"We have to get those tapes..." I said.

"Yes, but how..." L said. they are somehow able to kill with only a face. Just then a truck crashed into the broadcasting studio!

"Who the hell is that?! They've got to be insane!"" I said.

" That's..." L started. He trailed off at the end.

"That's who?! Who is it?!" I asked.

L then got a call from The Cheif saying it was him in the van and he has the tapes.

The next morning I woke up in L's bed and the pain killers definately wore off! I checked the time and it was 2:00 in the afternoon! L had made us all stay up and listen to the tapes for hours. L came to the decision that there was a second kira. Seems logical to me.

I walked into the main are and I saw Light standing there. No one else was there at the time just Light and I.

"Light! Hey! What are you doing here?" I said shocked. "Where's L?!"

"He called me over here, he is in the bathroom. Did you just come out of his bedroom?" Light asked.

"Well...yes! I sort of slept there for the night. Since L doesnt use it. I feel asleep by accident." I said netvously. The pain killers wore off and L is in the bathroom!

"Are you alright? You look like your in pain." Light said.

"Oh its nothing. The coffee frim yesterday ended up giving me 2nd degree burn...The pain killers I took yesterday wore off." I said.

"Oh my gosh. I feel terrible." Light said. He walked a little closer. "Where does it hurt?"

"Oh pretty much 90% of my upper body." I said. He walked towards me and poked my stomach. I cringed in pain.

"Did that hurt?" Light said getting EVEN CLOSER! I took a step back and trip over air, Light caught me and pulled me close. He gripped my sides which had been burned partially. And he had a firm grip.

"OW!" I yelled pushing Light way. L came running out of the bathroom. His pants were not even fully on! You could see his black plaid boxers quite clearly. He pulled them up and put his belt on.

"What did you do to her?!" L asked angrily.

"Nothing! It was an accident i touched on of her burns and apparently I held it harder than I thought!" Light said.

"It?! What exactly did you hold Light Yagami?!" L asked even angrier.

"L! Leave him alone he just gripped my sides is all! I need some pain killers." I said.

"Alright..." L said going to get the pain killers.

"What was that about?" Light asked me.

"L is just a bit...protective of me." I said.

"...I see." Light said inching closer to me. He took my face in his hands and he kissed me. Hate to say but he's a good kisser. Not as good as L of course, but still pretty good. Then L walked into the room.

"I brought the pain kille-" L stopped mid way and saw Light kissing me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note and I sadly never will**

L'S POV

"Light Yagami. Just WHAT do you think you're doing?" I asked angrily.

"I'm just admiring Cami of course." Light embracing Candi in a big hug. I walked up to him calmly and I kicked him square in the face. He fell to the ground on impact. He held his bruised cheek and glared at me.

"What the hell was that for?!" Light yelled.

"You kissed her. Isn't it obvious that I would kick you?" I said.

"She's not your property! You don't own her! It's not like you two are dating so I could do whatever I please with her!" Light said grabbing Candi and pulling her over to him.

"Uhm excuse me? Since when can you do what you want with me?" Candi said.

"I'm sorry Cami, I was just trying to make a point." Light said. I grabbed Candi and pulled her back over to me.

"I don't care if you think she's the sexiest thing on the planet you aren't touching her." I said hugging Candi tightly.

"OW! I didn't take the pain killers yet!" Candi yelled holding her stomach.

"I'm sorry." I said apologetically.

"Look at you can't even touch a girl without hurting her!? Light said.

"Oh really?" I asked.

CANDI'S POV

Okay. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! Seriously people lets pace ourselves!

L grabbed my face and kissed me right in front of Light. And boy did I kiss back. Light stood there shocked. Wanting to say something. When we finally pulled away from each other Light still couldn't find any words.

"Now what were you saying?" L asked.

"Alright. That is enough! Not that I didn't enjoy that, it was very impressive. Light! Could I speak to you for a moment. In private." I said looking at L during that last part.

"Fine...go on." L said. I grabbed Light by the arm and dragged him to L's bedroom. I shut the door behind us.

"What the hell Light?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see him get jealous." Light said.

"Why would you think he'd be jealous?" I asked already knowing the ACTUAL answer, but wanting to know what he thinks.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you Cami? I mean who could blame his. He is a guy after all and you are very beautiful." Light said.

"Uhm...well that's very...nice of you to say." I said. That wasn't lady killer Light talking that was the rare genuine Light. Many have thought this species had gone extinct many moons ago. BUT! Legend has it that every blue moon the genuine Light Yagami show himself to those who are worthy!

"I mean it. You're beautiful. I adore everything about you. Your hair, your eyes, and your body." Light said tracing my curves. I flinched at his touch.

"Uhm...uh..." I couldn't find any words I was so shocked.

"You know what else I love? How sensitive you are." Light said pushing me up against the wall. I tried desperately to somehow morph through the wall. No such luck.

"D-don't.." I started.

"I won't hurt you." Light said. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I flinched again. No one has ever been this close to me other than L and I didn't like it.

"Stop..." I said.

"Why?" Light asked. His hands trailed down to my ass. I flinched again. This was not happening.

"B-because..." I was at a loss for words. I still couldn't believe this was happening. He groped my ass and I flinched again. I just couldn't get used to him touching me. I started resisting. I pushed him away and ran to the door. I opened it and ran to L. I clinged to him like some sort of Koala and I didn't let go.

"What's wrong?" L asked worriedly. He gently stroked my hair. "What did you do to her?!"

"It's not his fault L. He just got a little close and invaded my bubble. He didn't know." I said. Why the hell was I defending this fool?!

"Light. I swear if you do anything to her...I will kill you." L said seriously. "That isn't a threat. It's a promise."

Just then the task force opend the door to the hotel and let themselves in.

"Alright L. We're here." The Chief said. They all saw me clinging to L, but they decided not to comment. If they did they all knew I'd whoop their ass and send them straight to hell just for bringing it up.

"Alright then hold on." L said. "Watari go get the tapes."

"Yes, sir." Watari said from the kitchen.

"I'm going to need you to let go Cami." L whispered using my alias. I shook my head and held him tighter. "Everyone's watching you." L whispered again. I immediately let go of him and looked at the task force.

"If any of you bring this up again I'll kick your ass and sell your bodies on e bay." I said glaring at them. They all nodded quickly, knowing I was serious. L crouched in his chair and I stood behind him next to Light. Keeping my distance obviously.

"I'd like you to examine these videos. For obvious reasons you aren't permitted to take notes. Now, let's begin." L said playing the tape.

While Light was watching he had a serious look on his face with slight, very slight disgust.

"So, what do you make of this Light? Have you come to any conclusions?" L asked. It was as if the whole thing before didn't happen. Although I know L was extremely mad at Light.

"It's hard to say for sure, but there might be another person out there with Kira's power." Light said

"With Kira's power?! But what do you mean by that Light?!" The Chief asked. Well it's quite obvious. He means that someone has the same ability as Kira. Come on Chief use the guy that's living in you skull.

"At the very least I'd say this tape wasn't created by the Kira we're familiar with. It's completely out of character that Kira would use these kind of victims for his killings. And since we've established that he needs a name and a face to kill it make you curious as to how he killed that detective and the two officers outside the broadcasting station like that." Light said.

"It's the same..." I said.

"That's almost exactly how L-I mean Ryuuzaki and C san said it." Matsuda said.

"I think you're exactly right about that." L said. "We also believe this was the work of a second Kira."

"Wait...did you say...C? As in the famous detective?" Light asked.

"Yeah...that's me..." I said.

"...Really. You're C?" Light asked. He was so shocked he almost SHOWED IT! ON HIS FACE!

"Yes, that's what I said." I replied. "But anyways! I think that the second might be willing to obey the original."

"If so, we could send a reply message from the real Kira." L added.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You literally took the words right out my mouth." Light said.

"Oh and Light. I would like to play the part of Kira." L said.

"Huh? Me as Kira?" Light asked.

"Yes, you're the only one I could think of who able to pull something like this off." L said. "But at any rate we don't have much time. Do you think you could script a message from Kira in time for it to be aired on this evenings news?" L asked. I heard laughing coming from behind Light. When I looked there was a shinigami floating there and laughing. I can't believe I didn't notice him before.

After the message was aired on the news we got a reply shortly after.

"A reply already? That was fast." I said.

...I don't think you have the eyes

But that ok I would never try to kill you.

"What's this "having the eyes" supposed to mean? Is it a code?" Aizawa asked.

...We can confirm our identities by showing our shinigami to each other

"Shinigami..." I said. Does that mean...? I looked over to the shinigami and it was staring straight at me. I looked back towards the TV. And boy was I standing in the wrong place.

"A...AHHHHHHHH!" L yelled. He tipped over in his chair sideways and fell. Right on top of me.

"Oh...the pain...the pain..." I mumbled. L wasn't that heavy to a normal person. But my upper body strengths is equal to a toddler.

"Ryuuzaki! C! Are you alright?!" Aizawa asked.

"...No...I'm not. But of course he's okay MY BACK BROKE HIS FALL!" I said. He sat up and Light helped me up.

"Shinigami...Am I supposed to believe that? That shinigami actually exist?" L asked quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That's impossible!" Matsuda said.

"Of course they don't exist." Aizawa said.

"Yeah Ryuuzaki! Listen to yourself! Of course shinigami don't exist!" Light said.

"You're probably right..." L said.

After addressing the topic some more the task force finally left Before leaving Light Yagamin whispered in my ear.

"I know you're dating L...but I will steal you away from him." And with that Light exited the room.


	11. Chapter 11

CANDI'S POV

The next morning I decided to go for a walk. The task force wasn't going to arrive for a couple more hours and L was busy. I went to akihabara to check out all the cafes. This was still my first time in Japan and most likely my last... When my vacation ends the Kira case might not even be over. What if I'm called for another case in someother country like India or Australia! Or Tailand! Or Utah! I couldn't help but be sad at the thought. What about L...Will I ever meet up with him in person again?! But! I'll worry about that when the time comes! First, I went to a butler cafe.

"Welcome home Mistress." A cute dark brown haired butler said. He lead me to my table and took my order. I decided to order a parfait. I found out that his name was Takeru. Just before he left he winked at me...but it probably my imagination.

"Here is you strawberry parfait Mistress." Takeru said. Placing the parfait in front of me.

"Thank you very much!" I said politely.

"Please Mistress do not waste such kindness on me. A beautiful lady like yourself musn't waste it on the likes of me." Takeru said bowing.

"Why thank you for the compliment!" I said smiling at him and he smiled slightly in return.

"I'm finished with this parfait." I said handing him the empty glass that had a parfait in it 1 minute ago. Takeru looked at both me and the now empty glads with wide eyes. He took the glass from me and placed it on the waiter tray thingy. As I got up to leave he stuffed a piece of paper in the back pocket of my jeans. I waved and then left. The parfait was really good I'll make it a point to return here.

Pon Pon

Wei Wei Wei

Pon Pon

Wei Pon Wei

Pon Pon

Wei Wei

Pon Pon Pon

Wei We-

"Hello~" I said answering my phone.

"Where are you?" L asked.

"Akihabara." I said

"Watari is coming to get you." L said.

"What are all the trains wearing some sort of Candi repellant?" I asked.

"Do you know how many females are molested on trains..." L said.

"I dunno. How many?" I asked.

"I'm not certain..., but I am 90% certain that it is a lot more than one would imagine." L said.

"Psh. Okay Ryuuzaki." I said.

"Also, I think you should stop having the task force reffer to you as C." L said.

"Alright. Bye Bye " I said. I hung up and put my phone in my bra.

Watari pulled up in front of me in a limosine. I got inside and laid down on the backseat.

"Hey Watari." I said.

"Hello C. How are you?" Watari asked.

"I'm good." I replied. I wasn't even ready to leave and L drags me back to the hotel. Its like prison, but with a sexy warden detective named L. When we got back to the hotel. L started interrogating me.

"Where were you." L demanded.

"I was on pluto. Some of my alien buddies invited me to have a drink. I got high and walked all the way back to earth, where i stopped in Akihabara." I said seriously.

"Why were you in Alihabara." L demanded completley ignoring the rest of my answer.

"I don't know! I just went there to go to the cafe!" I said. "I'm sorry for worrying you. It's not like someone is gonna kidnap me off the streets and rape m-..." I said cutting myself off.

"Just be careful Candi." L said reffering to me with my real name since no one is here except us and Watari. "What's in your back pocket?"

"How did you..." I said trailing off at the end.

"I saw it when you came in." L said. I took out the paper and unfolded it.

"It's the phone number of one of the waiters in the cafe I was at." I said.

"You do know that you cannot call him." L said.

"Why not?!" I said.

"...Do you want to call him...?" L asked with a little...jealousy maybe.

"Not particularly. I'm just saying what if I need to call him!" I said.

"I doubt you'd need the help of someone who works as a waiter." L said.

"Well too bad I'm keeping it." I said stuffing it in my bra.

"Candi, give me the phone number." L demanded.

"Nevah!" I yelled. L pinned me down and he reached in my bra.

"L! What are you doing?!" I yelled. Not that I didnt like it, but what if someone came in!

"Getting that number." L said pulling out my phone. He reached in again and pulled out 50 dollars instead. He reached in again and pulled out an amazon gift card. He got frustrated and just took off my shirt. I tried to free my self, but L is pretty strong. He unhooked my bra (since it hooks in the front)and took out the piece of paper and ripped it.

"Seriously?" I asked staring at L with my poker face.

"...Yes. Seriously." L said. As i was re hooking my bra L leaned in and kissed me. And right then LITERALLY THE WORST TIME FOR HIM TO WALK IN! Light waltzed through the door. Apparently he was early.

"Ryuuzaki, I'm a bit early is that a pro-..." Light stopped in the middle of his sentence and stared. I was shirtless with L on top of me kissing the daylights out of me.

"What. The hell." Light said. I pushed L off of me and grabbed my shirt.

"Light! I uh...Didn't realize you were here! So early!" I said putting my clothes on.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was...interupting..." Light said still staring.

"We were just..." I said trying to think of an excuse.

"Making out on the floor? I saw that. You're a lucky guy Ryuuzaki." Light said.

"Thank you Light. I trust that there won't be any inappropriate actions today?" L asked.

"You got it." Light replied. There was a blush permanently glued to my face. The rest of the Task Force arrived shortly after this whole...fiasco.

"There was a notebook sent to Sakura TV from the Second Kira." L said. L read the note out loud. The note had a bunch of places and dates. It was decided that we would go to each of the places on the specified date.

I was assigned to go with Matsuda and Light to Aoyama and Shibuya.

(A/N: sorry for summarizing I don't really remember the dates and places that much and I dont feel like finding the episode.)

"Also, guys I need you to stop reffering to me as C! Please just call me by me real(fake) name. It's Camilla. (A/N; OH MAH GAWSH DATS MY NAME!) only a few people know my name, but I trust you guys." I said with a smile.

"Wow, I'm honored!" Matsuda said.

"Camilla huh...that's a pretty name." Light said.

"Thank you." I said.

After the task force left L had work to do, so I just slept on his couch.

The next day I got dressed to meet with Light and Matsuda. I wore a black T-Shirt with a white cross that had the word BOY on it, Black Shorts, and Black Converses. I said bye to L and I left.

"Hey Light, Matsui, and...crowd of strangers." I said staring at the people.

"Hey, you're right on time. I brought some friends along so we could blend in." Light said.

"Hi...I'm Cami..." I said shyly. Crowds are for monkeys who can't think for themselves. Unless it's an angry mob.

"Hey she's pretty cute! Got a boyfriend?" Male Friend number 1 said.

"Uhm...no..." I said. Actually my boyfriend is L Lawliet. And he'd kick your ass into another nationality.

"Come on man, lay off." Light said stepping in front of me. We started walking around. We passed a cafe with a girl in it. She had short black hair, glasses, and...a shinigami... She seemed to be watching us. Creepy...

Matsuda seemed to be keeping a watchful eye on Light. And I keep getting weird glances from nearby middle aged men.

"So, where do you go to school?" Male Friend number 2 asked.

"I'm a college graduate." I said. It's the truth I graduated already. I skipped a few grades.

"Really? How old are you?" Male Friend number 1 asked.

"I'm 22 years old." I said. This was also true. It's like I'm some sort of...TRUTHFUL TRUTHER TODAY!

"Oh~ an older woman eh?" Male Friend number 2 said inching closer. And once again Light squished himself between me and his creeper friend.

"She's not interested." Light said.

"How do you know? Maybe she likes me." Male Friend number 2 said.

"Oh well...I don't." I said.

"How about me?!" Male Friend number 1 asked, pushing Male Friend number 2 out of the way.

"Yeah!" I said with a smile.

"Really?!" He asked.

"No." I said. Light smiled at this and Matsuda chuckled. The rest of the day was spent with thise two guys hitting on me and Light trying to get them to stop.

After that when I was about ready to leave. I realized the hotel was pretty far, and I had taken the train this morning. L told me not to ride the train this late at night.

Matsuda offered me a ride, but he lived so far from the hotel. I didn't want to trouble him. I was planning on just calling Watari. BUT THEN Light offered for me to stay at his place for the night.

"Oh uhm that's very nice of you...but what would I wear to sleep? So I can't." I said. I was never very good at saying no to things like this.

"You could borrow one of my moms." Light said.

"I don't want to impose..." I said.

"Don't worry! I'll even tell L myself." Light said.

"Well okay... It's your funeral." I said.

Light walked me to his house and let me in.

"Light you're awfully late. Oh. Who's this?" Mrs. Yagami asked.

"She's a friend from school and she needs a place to stay for the night." Light said. "Her name is Cami."

"Well, Light. What about her parents? They must be worried sick about her!" Mrs. Yagami said.

"Dead. My parents I mean. They died." I said.

"Oh...I'm so sorry." Mrs. Yagami said.

"It's alright. I don't even remember their faces." I said.

"Oh my that's so sad. Of course you can stay here. You'll have to tell your father though Light." Mrs. Yagami said.

"Of course I will." Light said. Light and I went upstairs to his room. I sat on his bed, while he sat in his swivel chair. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I answered it.

"Where are you!" L yelled at me.

"Uhm...I'm at Light's house..." I said.

"What?! Why are you there!" L yelled at me. Light snatched the phone from me and took over.

"Ryuuzaki, I offered for her to stay at my place for the night. It was getting pretty late, so I thought why not." Light said.

I could hear L yelling at Light angrily, but after a while he calmed down and unwillingly agreed to the situation. Light hung up the phone and handed it to me.

"Well, I guess you'll be staying here tonight." Light said with a smirk.

"...Yeah..." I said. This was gonna be one hell of a night...


	12. Chapter 12

**I have so many ideas I just HAD to update! Disclaimer: Still dont own Death Note**

**CANDI'S POV**

WHY! Why did I come here in the first place! I was relying on L to say no for me! DAMNIT L! I DONT WANN BE HERE! But I don't want wait outside in the dark for Watari...

"So, I didn't know your parents died. How'd they die? If you don't mind me asking." Light asked.

"They committed suicide." I said. I'm not going to get all sentimental and cry over people I don't even remember.

"Wow, you seem to have taken that well." Light said.

"When you're 3 years old you don't have a very good grasp on the way life works." I said.

"So, where can I take a shower." I asked.

"It's right down the hall." Light said. He left the room for a brief moment to get a change of clothes for me. I don't like it here...But his mom seems nice. Light came back with a change of clothes and a towel for me to use.

"Thanks Light." I said. I went to bathroom and locked the door. Old habits die hard. I like to lock all my doors.

LIGHT'S POV

I can't believe she's staying here! This is a perfect oppurtunity...

"Light! There's a girl at the door for you! She came to give you a notebook!" Sayuu said. (A/N: Sorry If I spelled her name wrong.)

A notebook?! Could it be... I went to door and standing there was a girl dressed in all black.

"My name is Misa Amane. Here." The girl said. She held out a black note book...It was a death note. I touched the book and sure enough a shinigami appeared. She's the second Kira?! This is the IMPOSTER!? Calm down Light. I'll take her up to my room while Cami is in the bathroom...then we can talk.

"Mom, could you make us some tea? Misa came all this way to return my notebook." I said.

"Oh of course Light." My mom said. Mom and Sayuu both had confused looks on their faces. I smirked at this.

"What? She's just my girlfriend." I said quiet enough for Misa not to hear, since she was already almost to my room. Sayuu gasped and I walked up the stairs. Cami is still in the bathroom. Good. Misa and I went into my bedroom and I locked the door for insurance.

"How did you find me?" I asked with a serious expression.

"I knew it! You don't have the eyes!" Misa said. "When you have the eyes you can't see the lifespan of people who posses a death note!" I glanced at Ryuk to see if he knew anything about this.

"Huh! No kidding! Even I didn't know about that!" Ryuk said.

"Light, do you know how to kill a shinigami?" Misa said.

"You know how to kill a shingami?" I asked.

"They have to fall in love and have lengthened their life by killing someone." She replied.

"Really now?" I said. That's interesting.

"Light, could you show me your shinigami?" Misa asked.

"...Fine. Close your eyes." I said.

Misa immediately closed her eyes while I took out the poece of the death note I keep in my pocket and I touched her hand with it. She opened her eyes to see Ryuk floating beside me.

"Hi." Ryuk said, waving to Misa.

"Wow. Hello. You're much different than Rem." Misa said.

Now, Misa. I can't be seen with you anymore." I said. "The police had surveilance all over the place just a little while ago. If we were seen together that would most likely provoke suspision. The police already suspect that I'm Kira." I said.

"Wow really? I didn't know L had gotten that far in the case. Everyone was beginning to think that the case was going no where." Mia said. "But I was very careful! These are pictures of me from the day in Aoyama." Misa said showing me a picture of her with a short black wig and glasses.

"She's right. No one would be able to tell thats her from this." Ryuk said.

"What about the the tapes! Your fingerprints they must be all over those!" I said.

"Oh! I have a friend who is into the occult. And we made these tapes sort of as a prank. And then I had my friend do all the packaging and stamps. While I mailed it." Misa said.

"What about your location. The police could pin point it!" I said.

"I made sure to send it from different places each time. And took the bullet train for each one just to make sure!" Misa said.

I have to admit she was pretty careful. Misa gave me her notebook and said that I could hold onto it.

"All I ask is that you let me be your eyes! I could kill L for you!" (A/N: beyotch...) Misa said.

"...Alright." I agreed.

"Also, Could I...Could I be your girlfriend?!" Misa asked.

Where was this coming from?!

"I don't care even if all you do is use me!" Misa said.

What's wrong with this girl?! After a lot of convincing I finally agreed. Unwillingly, but I still agreed. Misa and I talked some more about the plan.

"Light, you really shouldn't have her over this late..." Mom said.

"Oh Alright." Light said.

"Should you walk her to the train station?" Mom asked.

"No, that's alright." Misa said.

When Misa left I went back up to my room. There was a knock on my bedroom door. When I opened it, standing there was Cami in only a towel. I have to admit, the view is nice.

"Light the knob is stuck and I can't turn off the shower." She said. I walked to the shower with Cami following behind me. I went inside the bathroom, Cami's clothes from today were on the floor.

"Light you better not be staring at my clothes in there like some pervert!" Cami yelled at me.

"Of course not." I said. I went over to the shower and turned it off. It was a little tough since the knob was stuck.

"Thanks Light!" Cami said.

"Hey, I was wondering if it's alright if I keep calling you Cami as a nickname." I asked. Her "real" name is Camilla, but Cami kind of grew on me.

"Sure Light." She replied. Cami went back in the bathroom and shut the door.

L, you lucky bastard... When I got back to my room Cami's cell phone rang. Unknown name and number. I picked up the phone and as I was about to answer it Cami walked in fully dressed.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled at me. Crap. Cami snatched the phonefrom my hand.

"You got a call I was gonna answer it for you." I said.

"From who?" Cami asked.

"I don't know It said unknown name and number." I said. Cami froze immediately fear practixally plastered on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." Cami said with a fake smile. "I'm just fine." She was not fine. I could see her trembling slightly.

"Tell me whats wrong!" I said. I was honestly worried for her.

"No! Nothings wrong Light!" Cami said. I didn't know what to do. For once I didn't have a plan. Unless...

"What about Ryuuzaki? Would you talk to Ryuuzaki?" I asked.

"I'm fine Light!" Cami said. I snatched her phone from her and scrolled through her contacts.

"Light! Gimme my phone!" Cami reached for her phone, but I'm taller and I held it above my head so she couldn't reach it. She took a few steps closer until our bodies were pressed against each other.

"Light! Don't tell Ryuuzaki! Just gimme my phone!" She pleaded. I kept scrolling until I found the contact name Ryuuzaki.

"Light! Please don't tell him! He'll interogatte me like i'm some sort of criminal! I'll do anything!" She said. Anything huh? This'll be...fun.

CANDI'S POV

NONONONONONONONOOOOO!I regretted saying that the minute it came out of my mouth.

"Anything? Well for starters, tell whats bothering you?" Light asked.

"Why do even care?" I asked. "You don't act like this to other girls!"

"You aren't like other girls. No girl can come close to your beauty and your sparkling personality." Light said.

"Where'd you get that line from? Because it stinks." I asked.

"I was just telling the truth." Light said.

"Where am I? A parallel universe? Light twlling the truth? What's next? L dressing like...a normal person and sitting like...a normal person?!" I said.

"Well if I was lying would I do this..." Light said, kissing me. I stood there trying to catch up on the situation. His hand went from my waist and trailed down to my ass. This was not okay! I pushed him away, picked up a pencil from the floor and pointed it at him.

"Pencils can kill ya know! So stay back!" I said. I walked over to the corner of his room and stayed there.

"Don't be like that." Light said walk towards me.

"No! Don't come here. Shoo!" I yelled threatening him with a pencil.

"I'm sorry okay?" Light said.

"No not okay! Sorry ain't gonna cut it!" I said. I threw the pencil at him, but I missed...by a lot.

"Alright then. I have to take a shower anyway." Light said. He left the room and went into the bathroom. I picked my phone up from the ground. And It vibrated.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Is that you." L asked.

"No, it's the easter clause..." I replied sleepily.

"You shouldn't be up so late. You'll be tired tomorrow.

"No! I dont wanna...Go to...to sleep!" I said dozing off.

"...Go to bed." L said.

"Alright! I'm doing this because...because I want to NOT you! Wanting me to..." I said I was about the pass out!

"Good Night." l said.

"good night my little Elly! My L bell! I love you~!" I said.

"...I love you too...Don't call me that." L said. He hung up and I shut off my phone and I stuffed it in my bra and fell asleep on Light's bed.

TIME SKIPPY! 彡

LIGHT'S POV

I cane out of the bathroom, clean and fresh. I went into my bedroom to find a sleeping Cami. She looked so...vunerable... I leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

I want you even more than I already do because I can't have you. But In the end she will be mine.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW (o^^o)


	13. Chapter 13

CANDI'S POV

I felt something warm against my lips, then I felt draft. I opened my eyes slowly and in front of me was Light. What the hell was he doing?! Is that my shirt in his hands?!

"Light?! What the FUDGE are you doing?!" I yelled.

"What does it like? I'm going to rape you!" Light said with a smirk. I tried to get up, but my hands were chained to the bed!

"Light! Look deep inside your soul! Thos isn't you! Maybe!" I yelled. That maybe wasn't helping my case though. He obviously didn't pay any attention to me. He slowly made his way to my pants, I would've kicked him, but my feet were chained as well! Damnit!

"Cami! Cami!" Light yelled. "Wake Up!" What?

My eyes shot open. And standing above me was Light.

"Oh, hey Light." I said. "Hows it hanging?"

"Did you have a bad dream or something? You kept tossing and turning and you looked like you were...scared. Or something like that." Light said. Wait I just realized something...Light...is SHIRTLESS WHAT THE HELL?! And BEFORE ANYONE ASKS I AM NOT ENJOYING THE VIEW! He's kinda...ugh...perfect...gross right? I mean like perfect to the girly popular type or really anyone who is into that crap. L is the only one for me~

"So, Light...Where's your shirt?!" I asked.

"Oh. I was in the middle of changing." Light said.

"Oh...Okay..." I said.

"Ryuuzaki said he'll be here for you soon." Light said

"Alright! Where are my clothes?" I asked.

"Right by your feet." Light said.

"Oh ok." I said. I grabbed my clothes and was about to head to the bathroom.

"Can't. My sister is in the bathroom." Light said. I glared at Light briefly.

"Alright. I'll change here then. You can wait outside." I said.

"I don't mind sticking around." Light said.

"Oh really? I don't care!" I said. I shoved Light out of the room and Locked the door. I could hear him jiggling the handle! Light is such a...Jerkmuffin! (A/N: Credit Jerkmuffin to I Am The Real L (o^^o) ) I quickly got changed and I opened the door.

"My mom just told me that someone's here for you. Ryuuzaki is waiting." Light said.

"Oh ok! Thanks bye!" I said. I went downstairs and thanked Light's family. I rushed out the door and Ryuuzaki was waiting inside the car. I opened the door and shoved myself inside! I glomped L and clung to him like a Koala!

"Did something happen?" L asked.

"Not really! I just missed you!" I said. "You too Watari! I missed you too!" I saw Watari smile in the driving mirrors.

"I see, well I missed you as well." L said.

"L, I've been thinking about something. I just can't figure out the answer!

"What is it?" L asked.

"Why does paper beat rock?" I asked seriously.

"...That's it?" L asked. He gave me a look that said "Are you fucking Kidding me?" Except it was L style equipped with dark circles and a sexy face.

"I'm Serious! I get that scissors beats paper and rock beats scissors, but how can PAPER beat rock! Does paper somehow magically wrap itself around rock leaving it completely immobile? If so why doesn't paper do this to scissors?! Actually! Screw scissors! Why are pieces of college ruled notebook paper attacking students as they take notes down?! It just doesn't make sense!" I said. (A/N: That debate on rock paper scissors in on my profile XD)

"...The game was most likely made so that nothing is invicible...even rock." L said.

"...Geezers L...that's so LOGICAL! Ugh." I said. He gave me ANOTHER look and instead of saying something back I grabbed his face and kissed him! Full on make out session! Yeah BOYYYY! L was surprised at first, but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. L pushed me down onto the car seat and continued kissing me. L begins kissing down my neck slowly and I shiver a bit.

"Ahem. I don't mean to interupt, but wouldn't you rather do that in your room at the hotel?" Watari asked. My face turned as red as a fire truck made out of apple skin! A red apple not green or yellow.

"S-Sorry Watari..." I said. L and I sat in out seats normally...well I did. We pulled up at the hotel and hurried inside. Watari had to go shopping today. I walked up to the information desk in the hotel.

"Uhm, I left my hotel key inside of my hotel by accident. And I would like to get my luggage and check out please." I said. I wasn't actually leaving I was just going to go to L's hotel room instead of putting off checking out and having L provide me with clothes.

"Of course. Right this way." The hotel lady said. I lead her to my room, she unlocked my hotel door and I retrieved my things amd checked out. But then instead of leaving I just went to L's hotel room!

"Hallo! I'm back!" I said with a smile. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I was getting a call! It was from Natalie and Kyrie!

"Hello?" I aaid into the phone.

"It's Us!" Natalie and Kyrie said in unision.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you guys DIED! I thought you two were trying to get into high school!" I said.

"Well, we had to leave immediately for this case in England. It was short notice, so we hadn't checked out hotels yet. We met a man named Roger on the plane. We chatted a bit and it turns out he knows you!" Natalie replied.

"Really?! I know him! He's in charge of the orphanage I went to as a kid!" I said excitedly.

"Well...That's where we are! Once he realized we ween't suspicious or anything he said we can stay there for the case! Cami, they have the cutest little kids here! There's one named Matt! He's got the goods girl! I mean ya know for a teenager." Kyrie said.

"Just don't be pedophiles and rape anyone! Okay guys?" I said.

"Well that's no fun!" Natalie said jokingly.

"Well, I gotta go bye guys!" I said.

"Bye~" They both said. I hung up and shoved the phone in my pocket.

"Who was that?" L asked.

"Mah Friends! There at Wammy's!" I said excitedly. A saw a slight smile form on L's lips, but it dissappeared as quick as it came. I ran up to L and literally jumped him. Literally! I jumped onto him and he caught me! He still fell over, but he caught me.

"Well, this is a surprise." L said. I sat up on top of his torso.

"I know! Well, for you it is. I knew I was gonna do that!" I said with a smile. We were alone right now. No one else here. Watari was shopping. Task force is coming at night. It's just us. I leaned down a kissed L passionately. L kisses me back. His tongue roams into my mouth. I pull away, but L pulls me back in. I pull away again.

"L...I'm sorry...we just...I can't do this...ON THE FLOOR OF THE HOTEL LIVING ROOM! That's indecent." I said.

"Hmm...I suppose your right. It's quite strange to have you tell me that. You seem to have no shame at all." L said.

"Yeah? Well BELIEVE IT! Wait...What's THAT supposed to mean?!" I asked angrily. L picked me up Bridal style and carried me to the bedroom.

***WEEEWHOOO WEEWHOO! Warning Lemon-y scene! Skip it if you want to! WEEEWHOO WEEEWHOOO!****

As soon as we got in L droped me on the bed and locked the door. He got on top of me and continued kissing me. Je started off slowly, but it heated up and he began kissing me roughly. He pulled away to take off my shirt. He undid my lacy bra and threw it on the floor, not giving a damn where it landed. He massaged my breasts and brought his head down to take a nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking. (A/N: o/o I can't believe I'm writing this XD my first lemon scene!) He used his other hand to grab my ass and grope it. I moaned in pleasure and flinched lightly. I pushed L off of me and he gave me a puzzled look.

"Is something the matter?" L asked.

"Yeah you're damn right! Why do get to sit there all Fully clothed?!" I asked. I flipped over and with me now on top I pulled off L's shirt and jeans. I tosses his clothes in the pile with my bra and shirt.

"I knew you wore boxers not briefs!" I said with a smile. I shimmied out of my shorts and tossed them into the pile. I began kissing L roughly, but still passionately and he resumed groping my ass. As I was frenching him something poked me in my ass. I pulled away from L to take a look and sure enough it was L's boner that was stabbing my ass.

"So, THAT'S what L stands for!" I said with a grin. (A/N: ...Large...) I slid off L's boxers and threw them with the rest of the clothes. I stared at his boner. My back was facing L's face. I laid down on top of him in the 69 position (A/N: Look it up T_T) L slid off my panties and threw them. We were both completely naked. L's hot manhood was staring me in the face. I doubt Light will be able to steal me away after this! I ran her hand up and down on his cock. Taking it in my mouth, I began to move up and down with my tongue. He came a little in my mouth and I swallowed it. L leaned down to my pussy and licked me clean, running my tongue up and down inside.

"Hmm, you taste sweet..." L said. L sat up slowly and I got off him. I pouted, because it was just getting good! L laid me on my back. He lifted and spread my legs.

"Are you ready?" L asked.

"...Y-yes...I am..." I said.

"If you want me to stop here It's fine." L said.

"I'm fine." I said. L guided his cock to my entrance and...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Both our head turned to the door.

"Who is it." L demanded. He had a slightly angry look on his face.

"L. It's me. The task force has arrived." Watari said.

"Shit." L cursed. I gasped and wiggled my finger in his face.

"Oooooooooh! You said a bad woooooord!" I said acting like some 3rd grader. L smiled a little at this.

"We'll be right out." L said. We both got up from the bed. As I was reaching for my clothes L pulled me over to him. He took me in his arms, our naked bodies pressed against each other. His dick had grown limp from the interuption. He kissed ne passionately. When he away he sucked on my neck and me a hickey.

"L! People will see that!" I said, blushing.

"And now they'll know that you are mine." L said. (A/N: END OF LEMON SCENE!) We both gathered our clothes and went to greet the task force. I had a band aid on my neck because of SOMEONE!

"What happened to your neck?!" Marsuda asked worriedly.

"Oh just a...mosquito...bite." I said. Light looked at me during the whole meeting. In the middle of the meeting I decided to go to the bathroom...for the mirror not to like take a dump. Light followed me without the task force and L noticing. I took off the band aid and observed the hickey L gave me.

"A mosquito bite huh?" Light asked walked up behind me. I immediately covored my hickey and turned to face Light.

"L-Light?! What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"You amd L...did you..." Light asked trailing off at the end.

"N-No! Not really...None of your business!" I said. Light pulled me close to him, I struggled to break free of his grasp but I couldn't.

"You will be mine in the end." Light said. He pulled down the sleeve of my shirt to reveal my shoulder.

"Light stop!" I struggled to break free, but once again failed. He brought his head down to my shoulder and gave me a hickey. L will kill you.

"Now, you belong to me." Light said.

**KAWAII: Wasn't that fun! ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

CANDI'S POV

I stood there astonished, dumbfounded, flabbergasted, stunned, goggle-eyed, jiggered, speechless, and last but not least FUCKING SURPRISED! In a bad way! What is this? HICKEY DAY?! What's next Light?! Are gonna whip out your hulking dick and blast me with your hot sticky jizz! (A/N: I'm sorry I just...I HAD TO!（≧∇≦）) I shoved Light out of the way and went back to the other room. With my shirt fixed of course. L glanced in my direction and he saw Light emerge from the exact same direction I just came from. He turned away soon after, but not before glaring at Light and using their man telepath to say "Light, Prepare yourself...for the biggest ass kicking of your life. So huge that there will be a giant force that will call to you all the little 8 year old girls who like to kick little boys nuts. And those little kids shall be your downfall. If you thought I was bad OH HO! Just you wait until you see little Suzy Johnson. She'll kick you so hard your balls with fall off, grow legs, and start kicking you." But ya know that's just my interprotation. I could literally feel the tension in the room. Even the task force could feel the uneasyness! So, I had to take a sacrifice. I just couldn't stand it anymore...THE TENSION! It was suffocating me!

"POKEMON! IT ISN'T ABOUT TESTS! IT'S ABOUT BATTLES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST! THAT...No one...NOT ANYONE...ever was!" I yelled. The tension immediately disappeared and everyone stared at me. Staring. Staring. Still staring. And after a life time of staring. They laughed. Laughed so very hard. At me...

"Well, I think that's enough for today." L said with a small smile. The task force showed themselves out, including Light and L guided me to the bedroom.

"What did he do." L demanded.

"You know. I don't care for your tone!" I said, avoiding the question.

"Don't avoid the question." L said. I can't believe he can change from happy to deathly serious so quick! Well, thats L for ya.

"Nothing he didn't do anything." I lied.

"Don't lie to me." L said. What?! Are you reading my mind or something?!

"He didn't do anything!" I lied again. I placed a hand over my Hickey shoulder, but removed it quickly realizing what I just did. L walked over to me and pulled my shirt to reveal the giant hickey light gave me. Great. Just great.

"He...He did this." L said angrily.

"...Yeah..." I said.

"And you didn't want to tell me? Why not? You don't trust me?" L asked with slight sadness in his cute panda eyes.

"What? No of course I trust you! I trust you more than I trust myself! You mean more to me than...than air!" I said. "I just didn't want some sort of fight to break out between you and Light, because that would just make things SO awkward! And it wouldn't make things better...it'd make things worse." I said.

"I see..." L said.

"You are WAY better than Light Imagay!" I said with a smile

"Thanks..." L said with a small smile. I could tell he was still upset though. I kissed L on the cheek before he left to go back to working. I explored the room and opened his closet. And a million pairs of the same outfit was in that closet. I always wondered if he just wore the sane outfit everyday. I took one of the shirts and jeans and put them on. I walked into the living room, tripping on the pants leg and falling every 2 minutes. His pants were baggier and a bit bigger than mine, so I had to keep pulling them up. I sneaked into the room L was sitting in and hid behind his chair. Heh heh heh...I'm gonna scare the pants off of him! This'll cheer him up for sure! I slowly rose from my hiding spot and put on my best "I'm the creepy guy who wants kidnap you." face. (A/N: i.e. . )

"If you are attempting to scare me then I will stop you right there. It will obly end in your defeat and utter humiliation." L said not even looking away from his computer!

"L~ I'm borrrred!" I said. I didn't want to help on the case because Its my vacation, I'll help later on in the case.

"And I'm busy." L said. I had to do something to get his attention! THATS IT! When all else fails...ACT LIKE KAGEROU SHOUKIIN FROM INU X BOKU! I ran back to my room and rummahed through my luggage. I took out a black carnival-y (the mask that only covers your eyes) mask that I packed just for a situation like this. I put it on and walked back into the room.

"Ahem. LONG TIME NO SEE HUMAN TOLIETS! THE WORLD IS DIVIDED INTO SADISTS AMD MASOCHISTS! The night sky! Its pitch black! SADIST! My alarm clock is unreasonably loud in the morning! SADIST! This carpet is soft and it's nice to step on! MASOCHIST! Yeah! You like being stepped on so much!" I yelled. I stepped on the carpet somemore then I posed dramatically and said..."FAREWELL MY SEX TOYS!" How that L?! Can't ignoree now huh?!

"Candi! I'm trying to work! Go play somewhere else." L said angrily. You hear that sound? Ya know it sounds like glass shattering and falling onto cold hardwood floor? Yeah, that's my HEART! Q^Q I dragged my saddened self to L/My room. I dressed into clothes suitable for leaving the hotel and I put away my awesome mask. I stuffed my phone in my pocket this time and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Watari asked.

"I'm just taking a walk. I'll be back soon." I said, flashing a smile.

"Have you informed Ryuuzaki?" Watari asked.

"Oh, I haven't. He can just ask his computer, since it's better to look at than me!" I said angrily. I stomped out of the hotel room. Geez L, I was just trying to cheer you up! But you just had to go and be an ASS BUCKET! And you weren't even working! You were doing a logic puzzle! A FUCKING LOGIC PUZZLE! I stormed out of the hotel even angrier than before.

L'S POV

"Ryuuzaki, I don't mean to be rude but don't you think you should've payed a bit more attention to her? Watari asked.

"What do mean? She was being rude when I'm working.(A/N: No L not work Logic Puzzle. ) " I said.

"She was just trying to cheer you up, but you simply yelled at her." Watari said. ...He's right...I yelled at her for trying to cheer me up...

"Watari I have to find her!" I said seriously. Not only to apologize, but to make sure she's safe. But where could she be...

"Yes sir." Watari said politely. I put my shoes on and ran out the door. I was taking a risk, being out here. But I took this same risk already! I ran and ran and when I got tired I ran even more. I went to convenience stores, other hotels, resturaunts, train stations, buS stations, schools...but I could find her. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. I looked around to determine my location. I was standing right before a park. Abd sitting alone on the swing was Candi. I walked over to her quietly and I tapped her shoulders. She looked up at me and squinted her eyes as if she couldn't see.

"It's me." I told her.

"L- I mean Ryuuzaki? Is that you?" She asked. Her eyes were a little puffy which means she was crying.

"Yes, and I wanted to say I'm very sorry for the way I acted. Will you forgive me?" I asked. She kept squinting at me. "What's wrong? Is something in your eye?"

"No! It's not that. My contacts fell out...I can't really see much." Candi replied.

"Contacts?" I said slightly shocked.

"Yeah, I wear contacts! I have a pair of glasses, I just don't wear them." Candi said. "We should probably get back to the hotel now though! Me losing my contacts isn't a big deal. It's not like I'm BLIND!" She said. She stood up and flashed a small smile. We started walking and not even 3 feet away from where we were she trips and falls.

"Ow..." Candi mumbled. She stood up and we started walking again. She tripped a second time. And a third. And almost a fourth, but I caught her.

"I'll just carry you." I said. I picked her up bridal style and I carried her back to the hotel.

CANDI'S POV

L ended up carrying me all the way here! I hope I wasn't heavy... I sighed and dug through my bags to find my glasses case. Once I found them I took them out of the case and I put them on. (A/N: ?main_page=popup_image&pID=328 ) some people say I look cute in them, but I always thought it made me stand out to much. L walked into our room too see me in my glasses.

"You look quite...cute." L said. "Candi, i really am sorry for how I acted before."

"It's alright I already forgave you for that. I replied.

"Good." L said. L pushed my down onto the floor and kissed me.

"Eh?!" I said. This is...unexpected!

"Tonight you belong to me." L said. He resumed kissing me passionately and...

KAWAII: TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT THE REST! WILL THERE BE ANOTHER LEMON SCENE? OR AM I JUST TEASING YOU? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Happygirl10025 I Love You Too (In a writer to follower way!) Ritt-Chan If Candi had been taking a dump she would've closed and locked the door! Light would've waited outside the door for her to unlock it or come out (o^^o)


	15. Chapter 15

**NO ONE'S POV(aka third person)**

**WARNING Extreme Kissing and affection ahead! XD**  
"Tonight you belong to me." L said, resuming kissing Candi passionately. L began kissing her neck, He ran his tongue up and down Candi's neck. She shivered at the touch of his cool tongue. L left her neck and captured her soft pink lips. His hand travled under the front of her shirt and squeezed her breast. Candi gasped and let out a small moan, as his hand began to tease.  
"L! Watari's gonna hear!" Candi complained. Her face had turned a red as a tomato.  
"Then let him. I don't see what the problem is." L said. L resumed his passionate kissing with his lover Candi. "You...are beautiful..." L said in between kisses.  
"...I know." Candi said with a smile. "Thank you." Candi said. She wrapped her arms around l's neck and her legs around his waist and kissed him hungrily. When L pulled away for a breath she would just pull him right back. Unable to contain herself any longer, Candi got on top of him. She kissed him again, and again, until L placed a single finger on her lips to stop her.  
"I don't remember you being this eager before." L said.  
"Well, I guess you make me do crazy things sometimes." Candi replied with a smile. L cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. This kiss wasn't rough or hungry. It was a gentle and passionate kiss.  
"I love you." L said.  
"I love you too." Candi said. "L, can you promise me one thing..."  
"Anything..." L said.  
"Don't die... Don't get yourself killed during the case. For me...please..."  
"...I promise." L said quietly. Candi and L laid on the floor, facing each other. L had his arm around her and Candi laid her head on his chest. Their eyes closed slowly and before you knew it...they were asleep.  
(A/N: Q3Q that was so sweet...)

**THE NEXT MORNING!  
CANDI'S POV!**

My eyes opened slowly, expecting to see L lying next to me. What I saw when I woke up was much better. L was there alright. Except he had a towel around his waist and he was wet. He must've just come out of the shower! Now lying on the floor here I would've gotten a pretty good view when he passed over where I am. But lying on the floor is weird, so I got up.  
"So, I see I'm getting some major fanservice here~" I said with a smile.  
"Enjoy it while it lasts, because you were just leaving." L said.  
"Eh?! But I wanna stay for the whole show!" I said.  
"The show had been canceled." L replied leading me to door and gently pushing me out. And locking the door. Darn it! It's not like I haven't seen it before! I don't know what the big deal is... I walked into the living room.  
And the task force was there...except Light. He probably had to go to college. Not that I care about that ass bucket. Well, now I know why L kicked me out. If L took a shower and went into the bedroom to change and we both came out...I can practically hear the accusations piling on...  
"Wow, you're up late." Matsuda said. "It already 2:00 in the afternoon."  
"Eh? It's that late? At least I'm well rested!" I said, taking a seat next to Matsuda.  
"Don't get to comfortable, we're leaving." L said emerging from the bedroom fully dressed. With shoes.  
"I wanna stay here!" I whined.  
"No." L said bluntly.  
"Why noooooot?"  
"You aren't allowed to stay home alone.  
"Well damn L...So blunt..." I mumbled. I put on my shoes and I was pretty much ready. I wasn't wearing my PJ'S when I fell asleep because I wasn't planning on sleeping...Instead I slept int the clothes I usually wear to go out. Thus I didn't have to change! I'll shower when I get back.  
"Lez Go!" I said lazily walking out the door. The task force amd L followed and when we reached outside the task force and L and I seperated.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"To-Oh university." L said. "We're going to see Light. Recently he said he'd like to have me back on campus. Putting the fact that he is trying to steal you away from me and the fact that he might be Kira...I feel that he's the first real friend I've had."  
"What am I?! A Mushroom?!" I asked angrily.  
"I didn't...What I...I meant he's the first real friend I've had since we seperated all those years ago. And besides you aren't only a friend now, right?" L said, pecking me on the cheek.  
"...Yeah~ Ok! You're forgiven." I said, smiling like an idiot.  
"Good. Now when we get there...please try to act normal."  
"Psh! Don't you worry about me. I'm the queen of normal!" I said.  
When we reached To-Oh University we both waited on a bench for Light.  
"I'm really craving some shortcake..." L said quietly.  
"Me too..." I said. I haven't had breakfast yet! What am I gonna DO! Oh hey here comes Light!  
"Hey Light!" L yelled waving his arm.  
"Oh, Hey Ryuuga." Light said. "I wasn't expecting to see you on campus."  
"Well, you said you wanted to see me around campus more. You wanna go to the cafeteria. I'm really craving some shortcake." L said.  
"Sure, but why is she here?" Light asked.  
"Well, I DO go to this college too ya know!" I told him.  
"I was just curious." Light said, laughing a bit. As we were all just leaving to get some shortcake a girl ran up to Light and straight up glomped him from behind!  
"Hi Light!" The mystery girl yelled.  
"M-misa?!" Light said surprised. But that sudden surprise turn into quick realization and then a brief mischevious smile.  
"Who are they?" She asked, eyeing me suspiciously.  
"These are my friends." Light explained.  
"Hi, there. I'm Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane." The girl said. Wow Light. Who'd have thought you wear dating a model.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Hideki Ryuga." L told Misa.  
"Huh? Hideki Ryu...?" Misa said, trailing off at the end. Misa took a glance at above our heads she looked at L's then at mine. She had a slight puzzled look when she looked above L's head, but when she looked at mine it was like she couldn't believe her eyes. Weird.  
"Yeah. He has exact the same first and last name as the famous idol.  
Pretty bizarre, huh?" Light said.  
L suddenly started chuckling like an idiot.  
"Light, you are a lucky guy." L said.  
"Huh?" Light replied slightly confused.  
"I have been a huge fan of yours ever since the August issue of Eighteen." L said to Misa.  
"What? Really? That's so sweet of you!" Misa said.  
Hey, oh my god! Isn't that girl Misamisa?" "You're right! It's her!" "Oh, she's so cute!" Random college students formed a fan circle around her. I kept getting pushed around and at one point a guy was pushed right into my boobs. I pushed through the crowd and stood in the front.  
"Wow, I should have guessed that I'd be spotted with all of these kids around." Misa said.  
"I'm your biggest fan!" "Keep up the good work!" Random students said.  
"Oh, thank you. Couldn't do without you." Misa replied.  
"What is this?" Light asked surpride by the group of people.  
"No way, somebody just touched my butt!" Misa yelled.  
"This is an outrage! Taking advantage of this situation is unforgivable. I'll find whoever is responsible for this." L declared.  
"Haha, oh Ryuga, you're so funny." Misa said, laughing.  
"I wanna touch her, too!" Another random student said. Just then an older lady came up to Misa. Must be her agent.  
"Misa, it's time, or are you planing to be late again?" Her agent said.  
"No, I-I'm sorry, Yoshi." Misa said apologetically.  
"Let's go." Yoshu said, dragging Misa away.  
"O-Okay. Bye, Light!  
I'll see you after I'm done work.  
I miss you already!" Misa said, waving.  
"Now then, perhaps we should get going." L said. I excitedly followed L to get some CAKE!  
"Yeah. Actually, could you go on ahead? I need to go use the restroom." Light said.  
"Oh, OK. Then we'll see you there." I said. As we started walked a phone went off. L pulled out the phone and we both stared at it with amazement. That's a nice song... After that L answered it. L: "Yes? Hello?" L said into the phone.  
"What do you mean "Hello"?" Light said. I turned my head and saw Light standing there with a phone to his ear.  
"Oh, is that you, Light? I guess somone must have dropped this phone in all of the commotion earlier on." L said. "Ah, hello?"  
"Yeah. That's...that's Misa's cell phone you have. I can give it back to her." Light said walking up to L and taking to phone.  
"Oh, I see. That makes sense" L replied.  
ANOTHER cell phone went off.  
L: Oh, actually my cell phone.  
" Ahem. Yes. Yes, I see. So it's done, then. I understand." L said into his phone.  
He was probably talking about the whole Misa being taken into custody for being the second Kira... YEAH! I pay attention at those meetings! I also helped with the evidence.  
"I'm not exactly sure how you'll take this, but regarding Misa Amane there's something you should know. We've taken her into custody under suspicion of being the second Kira." L said.  
"We gathered physical evidence from the envelopes that were sent by the second Kira. In particular we recovered hairs and fibers from the masking tape used to seal them. They matched what we found in Misa's room." I explained.  
"There would be public uproar if it gets out that she's been apprehended as the second Kira, so officially we charged her manager with drug possession, and she's a voluntary witness.  
But I doubt any of this would get out." L finished.

**BACK AT THE HOTEL!**

"Watari, has she said anything yet?" L asked taking a seat in fromt of a TV screen.  
"No. She hasn't spoken a word." Watari said.  
"Get me a visual of her, will you?" L replied.  
"Are you sure?" Watari asked.  
"Yes. And quickly." L said.  
The TV screen turned on to show a girl. Rather Misa Amane tied up. Her eyes were covered and her body was tied up. It looked to me like she was wearing a straightjacket dress. I stared at the screen in disbelief. I knew he was taking her into custody, but this is like. Some sort of hardcore S&M toture!  
"Ryuzaki! What's the meaning of this?!" Souichiro Yagami asked with some anger and shock in his voice.  
"I've apprehended her on suspicion of being the second Kira. I'm afraid this is necessary." L explained.  
"Chances are Amane is guilty.  
There seems to be enough evidence to convict it, but all the same..." Souichiro Yagami said.  
"Yes. There can be no mistake.  
Now we need a confession out of her. We need to know how she kills, whether she knows Kira, and if so, who he really is. Watari, take the necessary precautions but beyond that,you're free to do whatever has to be done, OK? Just make her speak." L told Watari.  
"Very well." Watari replied politely.  
"Oh, Mr. Yagami." L said to Souichiro.  
"Huh?" Mr. Yagmai said.  
"Light has now become a prime suspect. And I'm probably gonna bring him in for interrogation as well. Please be prepared for that." L said. Mr. Yagami's face pretty much fell apart. He probably couldn't handle the possibility of his son being a mass murderer. I feel so sorry for Light's family...

**KAWAII: Was that chapter too short? I feel like it went by kinda fast. I write these chapter on my I Pod Touch in the notes app that's the reason for all those spelling errors.  
Blabidi I will be sure to use that thanks for the idea! If I forget please remind me my memory sucks!  
BUT THANK YOU TOO ALL MY REVIEWERS! Don't forget to review! Your reviews motivate me to write! w Everytime I read a review I'm all "OOOHH! I have to work on the next chapter!"**


	16. Chapter 16

CANDI'S POV

Most people lie an average of four lies a day, added up to 1,400 every year and almost 88,000 in the average 60 years of adult lifespan. The most common lie?: I'm fine. I'm one of those people. They took Misa Amane into custody three days ago and L has been awaiting some sort of reply from her. Watching a 24 year old man stare and a 18? 19? Year old girl in bondage is quite unsettling. Especially when that man is your boyfriend. I've been a bit jumpy lately. Whenever someone touches me even a little I'd flinch. When Matsuda's hand touched mine when he was passing me my coffee I nearly dropped the cup! When Aizawa tapped my shoulder to ask a question I practically fell our my chair! Maybe seeing Misa in such a situation triggered something... Well anyways ever since then I've been keeping my distance from everyone including L.

"Ryuzaki. Amane is talking." Watari said from the speaker thing L has.

"Quickly get me her visual and the audio." L said.

"Finally after three days of this, huh?" Aizawa said, sitting up on the couch.

"I can't take it any more. Kill me. Kill me. Please just kill me." Misa pleaded. Those words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I don't know. Maybe this was all too much for a young to take." Aizawa said.

"He's right. We've pushed too far." Matsuda said with slight worry.

"Misa Amane, can you hear me?" L said into his microphone.

"I hear you. Please just kill me now." Misa said.

"Does this mean you would admit to being the second Kira? Is this the reason you wish to die?" L asked.

"No. I don't know anything about the second Kira. I really can't take this any more. I'd rather be dead. Now hurry up and kill me! If you wanted to, you could kill me right now, couldn't you?" Misa begged. This was making me sick. She may be the second kira, but she's still a person! What human couldendure this without going theough something like this?! When I took another look at the screen standing there was a shinigami...

"...That's...a..." I said, unable to find the right words. What's she doing with a shinigami?!

"What's wrong?" Matsuda asked.

"No...nothing...I'm fine." I replied.

"Misa, do you mean...?" The shinigami asked.

"Yes. Kill me." Misa said. She must be talking to the Sinigami. Well, shinigami kr not I don't want to listen to a girl begging to be killed. I retreated to my room unable to take anymore of this. I laid down on the bed and covered my eyes with my arm. This whole Kira business is far too complicated. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Where the hell am I?" I said, looking around. I was in a room. It seemed like it extended on forever. I looked to my right and I saw a dark shadowy figure, after It realized I saw it they ran away.

"W-wait! Don't leave!" I yelled after him. I chased and chased him until he just disappeared. I kept on walking and walking and I saw a door.

"Maybe it's a way out..." I said. I walked through the door and what awaited me on the other side was two people. A man and a woman. They woman was wearing an engagement ring. So they must be married.

"Who are you?" I asked, taking a step back.

"What's wrong?" The woman said. She started walking towards me.

"Don't be afraid...I promise it'll be over soon." The man said. I turned and ran to the door but when I got there the door had disappeared. Gas filled the room and before I knew it I was unconcious. I opened my eyes, but I couldn't see. It was pitch black. I tried to move but I was tied to something. My whole body. Even my ankles were chained. And I was in...a straight jacket dress.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?! GET ME OUT OF THIS!" I yelled angrily. I stuggled to get free, but I had no luck. I screamed amd screamed, but there was no answer. I was alone. All alone. Not a single soul other than me...

"Wake up." A voice said. "Wake up! WAKE UP!"

My eyes shot open and standing over me was Matsuda.

"Are you alright? Sorry for waking you. You looked like you were having a bad dream." Matsuda said. That dream...was terrifying. I hate being alone. It's not a phobia I just really don't like it. I burst into tears and started crying like a baby.

"Wh-what's wrong?! Was it something I said?!" Matsuda asked, worriedly. I didn't answer him I just cried and cried. I clung to Matsuda and I stained his shirt with tears.

"Uhm...D-don't cry..." Matsuda said patting my head. I cried and cried until I realized something. Not only did Matsuda see me cry I'm clinging to him like a baby koala and crying all over him! I halted my ears and shoved Matsuda away with the force of a thousand winds. I hid myself under the covers, extremely embarrassed.

"S-sorry..." I said. "That was unnecessary..." I said, blushing.

"C-chan I mean Camilla chan there's nothing embarrassing about crying..." Matsuda said. Matsuda removed the cover from over my head.

"Crying in front of other people is very embarrassing..." I said.

"heh...Well, I suppose so..." Matsuda said with a smile. "But I promise I won't make fun of you for it, so it's okay." I turned to face him and planted a kiss on his cheek. It was a friendly kiss not like a lets have sex on the floor kiss. Matsuda blushed heavily.

"Don't tell L!" I said, pointing a stern finger at him.

"I promise!" Matsuda said.

"Alright lets get outta this stuffy room!" I said happily. I got up and headed back to the other with Matsuda in tow. (A/N: Guys before you stab me with assumptions this will not I repeat WILL NOT turn into a Matsuda x Candi fanfic T_T)

"You too were gone for quite a while." L pointed out.

"Yup." I said taking a seat. I looked on the screen and there was Light and Mr. Yagami being apprehended.

"This is gonna take a while." I said silently.

TIME SKIPPY! (A month aka kira has started killing again)

"Mr. Yagami, are you all right?

There's no reason for you to keep doing this to yourself." L said into his microphone.

"It's been over a month since Kira started killing criminals again.

And as far as I'm concerned, that's all the proof I need to be sure that my son isn't Kira. So then all that left is for you to be sure. One way or another when I get out of here, it will be with my son!" Mr. Yagami said with determination.

"Wow, the chief can be pretty stubborn." Matsuda said.

"Light, how are you feeling right now?"

"Ah, I'm OK. Ryuzaki, I know that in the time I've been in prison no new criminals have died. However, that suggests to me that Kira must be someone who's intimately familiar with my situation. And if that's the case..." Light said.

"No, Light. The reason criminals have stopped dying is because you are Kira." L said.

"No! I'm not Kira! How many times do I have to say it?!" Light yelled.

"This is just cruel. I don't care if he is a suspect. Light still has a right to know that criminals are being killed again." Aizawa said.

"Amane." L said into the mic.

"Yes." Misa replied.

"Are you OK? You seem tired."

"Is that supposed to be funny? How are you expecting me to look after being tied up and questioned for this many days?"

"Hm, that's true." L said to himself.

"Please just let me go. I want to see Light. Please. Light. Let me." Misa said desperately.

"Ahh, I'm not sure how much more of this three of them can take!" Matsuda said.

"Matsuda's right! This is toture! I think they're guilty as much as you do L, but theres someone out there killing people! You have to move on!" I said seriously. This was true, but I was also hoping that once he moved on we could spend more time together. L has been watching them non stop. I haven't touched him for a month! Matsuda has been keeping me conpany, but I want my boyfriend!

"...You're right..." L said. Afterwards, L and Mr. Yagami hatched a plan to confirm whether Light is Kira and Misa is the second Kira. We all eatched as the plan went on...

"Honestly, all this time I've never pictured you as an old man, Mr. Stalker." Misa said.

"I'm not your stalker. I'm a detective with the NPA." Mr. Yagami said with slight irritation.

"What? Hey, wait. I remember now. You told me I was being arrested for being the second Kira. You mean that was for real? No, you are a stalker. There's no way that the police would blindfold me and tie me up all fetishy like that. Anyways, it's kinda weird that you have my hands and feet tied up even though you are planning to let me go?" Misa said.

"Please. Just keep quiet." Mr. Yagami said. Light walked up to them also with his hands and feet tied up.

"Oh, Light!" Misa said happily.

"Misa!" Light said, not happily but more surprised.

"Oh I missed you so much, Light!" Misa said.

"Dad, tell me what's all this about." Light said seriously.

"He's your dad? Oh my god, I totally called your Dad a stalker, and I used all kinds of other rude stuff. Oh, p-pleased to meet you. My name is Misa Amane. I-I'm Light's girlfriend and I'd like to.." Misa started. Before she could finish Aizawa gave Mr. Yagami the car keys.

"Let's go. Get in the car." Mr. Yagami commanded. They all entered the car and he started driving.

"I was starting to think I'd never get out of there. But it feels good to finally be cleared." Light said with relief.

"No. I'm afraid you two are being taken to your execution." Mr. Yagami said, seriously.

"Huh?" Light and Misa asked in unision.

"I wanted to be the one to escort you to the execution site. It was secretly built in an underground facility not far from here." Mr. Yagami said.

"Execution? What a hell are you talking about?" Light asked with worry.

"What? Isn't this a joke .. ?" Misa asked confused. Damn she's slow.

"L is convinced that you are Kira, Light, and that Misa Amane is the second Kira. He is convinced that the only way we can prevent the murder is to execute the two of you." Mr. Yagami said. He was a really good actor. I see where Light get his acting talent from.

"I don't understand that. The killings have already stopped." Light said.

"No. They never stopped." Mr. Yagami said.

"They never? That's not what he told me, so he was lying?" Light asked.

"L was trying to get a confession out of you, would've said anything. But at this point that's not the problem. It's political now.

You see, L's suggestion that the killings would stop if you two were eliminated was unanimously accepted by top officials of the UN and the Japanese government. They want Kira to disappear. No trial, nopublicity." Mr. Yagami explained.

"But that's completely insane! Please, Dad, I'm not Kira!" Light yelled.

"That's right! What kind of father are you, anyway?! This is your own son you're talking about!" Misa yelled.

"L made this decision, not me. And his word is absolute. Over the years he's tackled the most difficult cases, solving all of them.

He's never been wrong." Mr. Yagami said. I laughed a little at that part.

"You trust L more than you trust me, your own son?!" Light asked in disbelief.

"L went so far as to stake his life on this theory. If killings don't stop, then he too will be executed." Mr. Yagami said.

"Huh? L said that? What could he be thinking? I know that, given the material evidence, this might seem like the only logical solution. But he is making a mistake! How could L come to this conclusion? Something's not right here. It's just..It's, it's not like L at all! The L I know would rely on hard evidence. He has to have the truth! Is he really preying on me to end it like this?" Light said, slightly confused.

"All right. We're almost there." Mr. Yagami said, coming to a slow halt.

"Where are we right now? Why did you bring us out to the middle of nowhere. What is this?" Light asked, once again confused.

"Wait a sec. I bet he brought us to here to let us go!" Misa said happily

"This will do. Looks like there's nobody around to see us out here.

I decided that it would be better for us if I brought you here instead of the execution site. Listen to me.

I'm going to kill you here and then kill myself." Mr. Yagami said.

"What!? What are you talking about, Dad?! You can't! That's crazy!" Light yelled.

You'd kill your own son for L?!

If you wanna die so bad, why don't you kill yourself?! If you do this, you're no different than Kira!" Misa yelled.

"I am nothing like Kira. I am bound by my responsibilities as a parent and as the chief of the NPA." Mr. Yagmi said.

"Dad, come on! She's right! Think about it; if we die here, the truth will never be revealed! Please Dad, you have to let us escape!" Light pleaded.

"It's too late. Either way, you will be executed. At least with this, I will be the one to do it." Mr. Yagami said. He then slowly pulled out his gun.

"Please stop, Dad. I'm not Kira!

If I die here, Kira wins! Can't you see?!" Light said. He was desperate. Very desperate...

"Amane, I'm going to die here with my son, but I have no reason to kill you. Do you understand what I'm saying? It's only a matter of time before the police locate this car. Then they'll transport you to the original site, and execute you there." Mr. Yagami explained.

"Light, my son. From one murder to another, I'll see you in hell!" (A/N: One of my fav. Lines X3 )

Mr. Yagami pointed the gun at Light forehead and put his finger of the trigger.

"No, Dad!"

"No, stop it!"

BANG! Nothing came out.

"You...used a blank?" Light asked.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Mr. Yagami said with relief.

"Thank goodness? What's going on? I don't understand." Light said, confused.

"Please forgive me, you too. I know that was hard on you, but it was the only way I can get you out of prison. You must understand.

I only agreed to do this because I believed in your innocence, Light.

Were you watching, Ryuuzaki?" Mr. Yagami asked. "I did exactly as you said, and as you can see, I'm still alive."

"Yes, it was a convincing performance. If Amane were the second Kira, who only needs to see a person's face to kill them, there's no doubt she would have killed you before you had a chance to fire your weapon." L said.

"YEAH FINALLY! You are MINE now!" I yelled. I grabbed L by the arm and literally dragged him to the bedroom.

"Uhm...I was a little busy..." L said.

"Too bad!" I said. "I haven't touched you in a month! Literally!"

EXTREME LOVE AND AFFECTION UP AHEAD! PROCEED WITH CAUTION! (Third person!)

L wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly as he began to kiss her lips. She moaned softly, kissing back passionately. She felt his wet cool tongue slide between her lips. She greeted it with her own tongue, feeling his moist breath in her mouth. As they rubbed their tongues against each other, she felt his hands slide down her back and to her jeans. She squirmed playfully as he squeezed ass lightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed, longer this time, hungrier. L was getting into it now too, each kiss harder and more intense than the last. Candi felt a shiver run through her spine as he slipped one hand under her tank top and then gently pulled it off, revealing her lacy black bra. He slowly removed his other hand from her jeans. Her heart fluttered as L reached back to undo the bra. She immediately felt self-conscious at the exposure. She tried to cover herself with her arms, but L held onto her arms tightly. He pulled her up against his body and kissed sweetly, his strong arms wrapped around her. He paused for a moment to take off his own shirt, and then slid off her shorts. L pushed her down against the floor.

"I'm sorry for not noticing that you were lonely without me." L said.

"It's okay! Your making up for it now! I love you!" Candi said happily.

"...I don't love you. I'm infatuated with you..." L said. Just then, with Candi lying on the floor in only black laced panties and L on top of her the door opened.

"Ryuuzaki, don't mean to interr-" Light cut himself off. He stared at the two of them. Especially Candi. L grabbed her and held her tight, so Light couldn't see anything else.

"Light Yagami, I stongly suggest that you get out before I cannot contain myself anymore." L said angrily.

**KAWAII: DAMN LIGHT! DAMN! O.O JUST DAMN! Well, don't forget to review ;D PLEASE! **


	17. Chapter 17

L'S POV

"I'm sorry!" Light said rushing out the door, closing it behind him. I tried to control my anger. Candi was probably very embarrassed…I hope she's okay…She's always been a bit self conscious.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"…No." She said. I sighed and held her tighter.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Kick his ass…" She said. I smiled slightly at this.

"It's a promise." I said. "We should get dressed and go back outside." She held me tighter and shook her head.

"I wanna stay with you." She said. This side of her is so... adorable…

"You can hold me all you want outside. I promise." I said. She nodded slowly and I released her from my hug. As soon as she looked at me I could tell she wanted to cry. I gave her a small kiss and suddenly she just broke down and burst into tears. I gave her another hug and stroked her head. I picked up all her clothes from off the floor. I handed them to her, but she was having a little trouble with the clasp in the back of the bra. So, I put her bra on for her. The rest she did on her own I grabbed my shirt and put it on. When were both dressed I gave her a long and passionate kiss before embracing her.

"Don't cry. It's okay…" I said. This wasn't my first time comforting her. I did it once before during the case and I did it a lot when we were younger. Her tears came to a slow halt and she flashed a weak smile.

"Okay…Let's go." Candi said. I held her hand and we both headed outside with the task force.

"I'm sorry. We got a little distracted inside of there." I said. The task force all nodded. I took a seat with Candi on my lap hugging me.

"R-Ryuuzaki!" Mr. Yagami said, surprised.

"I'm sorry, but this is necessary at the moment. Please try to ignore it if it's bothering you." I said. I glared at Light briefly, before turning my attention back at the task force.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is she…"Matsuda started.

"I do mind. Anyway, as we agreed, I will end both of their confinement immediately. And as we discussed, Amane will remain under surveillance until Kira is apprehended. Although she insists the tapes we found were just occult videos, the physical evidence we have, plus her confession, suggest otherwise." I said.

"Hey, no fair! You still suspect me?" Amane asked.

"If I were you, I wouldn't complain. You get to go back to your normal life. If you are innocent, the surveillance shouldn't be a threat to you. Think of it as complimentary police protection." The Chief said.

"Oh, I get it. Since I'm not the second Kira, it'll be kinda like I have my very own private body guards." Amane said.

"As for your part in this agreement, Light, you and I would take together twenty four-seven, and that's how he'll remain until we brought Kira to justice." I said. I wasn't looking forward to this…

"Fine by me. We'll catch Kira together." Light said.

"Yes, we will…" I said.

"Is…Is she okay?" Light asked reaching out to touch Candi I quickly slapped his hand away.

"Don't…Touch her." I said angrily.

"Ryuuzaki, I said I was sorry! What more do want me to do?!" Light asked.

"Wipe the image of her from your mind forever." I said. "Until that happens Do. Not. Touch. Her."

"What happened?" Matsuda asked.

"It was just a misunderstanding! I had accidentally walk-" Light started.

"Shut up!" Candi yelled. She's so sensitive...

"Well, what could possibly be that bad?!" Aizawa said.

"You can tell us right Camilla chan?" Marsuda asked.

"Please respect the fact that she doesn't want to talk about it." I said.

"Wow, those two really are inseperable." Matsuda said.

"You got that right." Aizawa said.

CANDI'S POV

I stood there horrified at the scene before me. L and Light were both handcuffed together. THAT MEANS NO ALONE TIME!

"Are you sure this is necessary, Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"This is as difficult for me as it is for you." L said:

"So is this what you meant by being together 24 hours a day with him?Looking at you, I never would have guessed. Are you on that side of the fence, Ryuzaki?" Misa asked.

"I told you I'm not doing this because I want to." L said.

"No! NO! And in case I wasn't clear before HELL NO!" I yelled. "If your handcuffed to Light then that means...Aw SHIT...I'm gonna die without you!"

"As will I, but we'll have to endure it at the moment..." L said. I grabbed L by his shirt and kissed him passionately. In front of everyone. When my lips left his his grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back.

"Mmmm...Stop...We...Mmmm~" Damn he is a good kisser! As we kissed L's hand trailed down to my ass. In front of everyone.

"AHEM! I think that is enough of that. There is a time and place for that and it's not now." Mr. Yagami said, seperating us.

The rest of the task force looked at us with wide eyes.

"I want some of what he had." Matsuda whispered to Aizawa. Light looked a bit jealous. I'm still pretty mad and embarassed and I don't want to talk to him. So, suck it up Light.

"Hold on! Light belongs to me! I don't wanna share him with you. If you are with him 24-seven, then how are we supposed to go on dates together?" Misa asked.

"Oh, you can still go on dates, but it'll have to be the four of us." L said.

"No way! Are you telling me we have to kiss in front of you and stuff?" Misa asked.

"We just had a make out session in front of whole task force...Suck it up. I said.

"I'm not telling you to do anything, but yes, I suppose I'll be watching." L said.

"That's so gross. You really are a pervert, aren't you?" Misa said.

"Light, please make Misa stop talking now." L said.

"Listen, Misa. That's enough. The police have already established that it was you who sent those tapes. So you are lucky to even be here right now. They have every right to keep you in prison." Light said.

"How could you even say that, Light? In case you forgot, I'm your girlfriend. Don't you trust your own soul mate?" Misa asked.

"What do you mean "soul mate"? You are the one who said you fell in love with me at first sight, Misa.

"So why did you kiss me, if you did not have feelings for me? You took advantage of me? Stupid, stupid..." Misa said hitting Light's chest.

"About this love at first sight, it happened in Aoyama on May 22nd, didn't it?" Misa asked.

"So what?" Misa asked.

"Why did you choose that day to go to Aoyama? And do you remember what you wore?" L asked.

"It's like I told you. I just happened to go there. I don't know why. I don't remember how I felt. And I don't even know what I was wearing! Anyway, since when do I need a reason to hang out in Aoyama, huh?" Misa said, stubbornly.

"And somehow when you came back from Aoyama, you knew that you were in love with some guy and that his name was Light." L said, making sure he has the situation right.

"L, just get over it!" I said.

"Alright..." L said, unwillingly. "Anyway for the time being, you'll remain under surveillance. When you do go out, if need, you'd be able to contact us using this room's extension. For the most part of your life will return to normal. But from now on, for all private and work related affairs, Mr. Matsuda would be accompanying you as your new manager, Matsui."

"Matsui, here!" Matsuda said waving.

"Your MC is being paid to keep quiet and the police don't know. Don't lose cover." L said.

"This old guy is my manager? Oh, you can't be serious!" Misa whined.

"Come on! What's wrong with me, Misamisa? Is that the tie 'cause I can't get in..." Matsuda started.

"Would you cut it out with all these dating and kissing and Misamisa crap already! This is the Kira investigation. Stop messing around!" Aizawa interupted.

"Sorry about that, Aizawa." Matsuda apologized.

"No, it's all right. I just figured out what the problem is. Misa Amane, it's time for you to go to your room." Aizawa said grabbing Misa and dragging her to the door.

"Why!?" Misa asked.

"Out you go!" Aizawa said shoving Misa out the door.

"Don't! Hey Light, let's go on a date even if it is the four of us!" Misa said.

"No!" Aizawa yelled shutting the door in her face.

"So Light, are you serious about her?" L asked.

"No way. Like I told you earlier, it's completely one-sided." Light said.

"Then could you at least pretend to be serious for thesake ofthe investigation? There are two things I know about Amane for sure; one, that she's involved in this. And two, that she is in love with you." L said.

"You want me to become intimate with her to gather information about the second Kira?" Light asked.

"Yes. I think you could do it without arousing her suspicions. And Amane would definitely be a valuable source of information for us. Not to mention, this is the main reason why I agreed to release the two of you." L said.

"Ryuzaki, as much as I wanna help you,and as important as the Kira case is to me, I can't manipulate woman's feelings like that. Please try to understand. To me, exploiting another person's feelings for a personal gain is unforgivable. And I won't allow myself to stoop that low. And to teel you the truth...there's another girl I'm interested in." Light said. He looked in my direction at that last part. I simply looked away in sheer embarassment and anger. L glared at Light and held my hand tightly.

"By the way, L, do you think we could come up with some kind of the alternative to the system of moving from hotel to hotel every few days?" I asked.

"Yes! In fact I had that very same thought some time ago, and so, I arranged for a facility to be built.

Construction started right after my first meeting with Mr. Yagami and the others. It should be finished in a few days. 23 floors above ground and 2 below. It's impossible to see from the outside, and there're two helicopters hidden on the roof." L

"What?" Matsuda asked in disbelief.

"That's amazing." Light said.

"Ideally I want all of us to spend as much time here as possible.

If the investigation team grows, we can accommodate up to 60 people. Misa shouldn't have any complains since she will have her own floor." L explained.

"This is truly impressive, for you to go to such a length!" Light said.

"Wait! Wait! HOLD ON! So, I'll get my own room. AND my own bathroom!" I asked. "Wait, you aren't gonna go over board with surveilance right? Because there will not let me repeat it...WILL NOT be camera in my room of bathroom."

"Of course there won't be." L said.

"Whoah, Ryuuzaki. Don't you think it's a bit unfair? Giving her special treatment?" Aizawa asked.

"What did you say Aizawa?" I asked, glaring at him. "Are you trying to deny me my privacy? Are you gonna be a problem?"

"...Uh nevermind." Aizawa said.

"Thought so..." I said.

AT THE NEW BUILDING!

"Man, this is gonna be the lamest date I've ever been on." Misa said with a bored look.

"No, no, no. Please just pretend I'm not even here, OK? By the way, are either of you gonna eat that piece of cake?" L asked.

"Yes, I am!" I said.

"Cakes makes you fat. I'm not gonna eat any." Misa said.

"Actually you don't gain any weight as long as you burn calories by using your brain." I explained. "I can't get a body like this just by sitting around eating cake can I?"

"So now your calling me stupid?" Misa asked.

"Yes." I replied. While I wasn't looking L stole half of my cake off of my plate. "Hey! That's mine! Give it back! He put the whole piece in his mouth and ate it.

"What cake?" L asked. He then took the other piece and ate that one too.

"I didn't even get to taste it!" I said.

"Hmmm...I can take care of that." L said. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. His lips tasted like cake, it was the best damn thing ever. The kiss started slow, building in need with every second. His lips on mine was intoxicating. It was like a drug I couldn't get enough of it! A soft noise escaped my throat. And Ryuuzaki's hand trailed to my ass and groped it.

"Ahem. Uhm Ryuuzaki. Don't you think you're getting a bit carried away. We pulled away and Light was looking at me with jealousy in his eyes. I once again looked away, this time burying my face in L's chest.

"Don't you have your own girlfriend to kiss?!" I asked Light, still not looking at him.

"Hmmm...I suppose I was a bit carried away..." L said. He seems a but depressed.

"What's wrong with you? I thought moving here was supposed to help us to catch Kira. But since we've been here, you don't seem all that motivated to me." Light said.

"Not motivated? You're right. Actually I'm depressed." L said.

"Depressed? What for?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, all this time I thought you were Kira in my entire case. I guess I just can't get past the fact that my deduction was wrong. Although having said that, I'm still suspicious of you. That's why we're wearing these handcuffs. And we also know that Kira can control people's actions. Which means, It's highly likely that Kira was controlling your actions so that I would suspect you. If I assume both you and Misa were being controlled by him, then everything we'd observed so far makes a lot more sense to me." L said.

"If that's what you think, Misa and I were both Kiras during the time we were being controlled, right?" Light asked confirming whether he was correct.

"Yes. I don't think I couldn't have been wrong about that. The two of you are Kira." L said.

"If what your thinking is correct, when their confinement began they were Kira. I personally don't think it's coincidence that as soon as you were imprisoned, all the killings stopped. Until then, everything pointed to them being Kira. But after two weeks, criminals actually began dying again. Based on that evidence, It means Kira's power passes between people." I explained.

"That's an interesting idea. But if it's true, it'll be nearly impossible for us to catch Kira." Light said.

"Yes. That's why I'm overwhelmed. Even if we catch someone under his control, they are likely to lose their powers and any memory of their crimes. So in the end pursuing them becomes futile." L explains.

"But at this point we have no way of knowing if that's the case. Cheer up, would you?" Light said.

"Cheer up? No. I'm sorry I can't.

It's probably better if I just stop trying so hard. By chasing Kira so desperately, we would just be putting our lives at risk for nothing. Yes, it's just a waste of time." L said.

"...Ryuuzaki..." Light said.

"Hmm?" L replied turning his head. Just then Lights fist collides with L's face. And send both L and I flying.

"OW!" I yelled.

"You know that really hurt." L said.

"That's enough! You don't feel like doing anything just because your genius deduction was wrong and I'm not Kira?" Light said angrily.

"Hm, fine. Perhaps I phrased that in the wrong way. And it would be pointless for us to make a move so we shouldn't even bother." L explained.

"If we don't chase Kira, he'll never be caught! Is that what you want? If you just getta give up, then why did you involve all those innocent people? More importantly what was the point in putting Misa and me behind bars!?" Light asked.

"I understand. But still, whatever the reason...an eye for an eye, my friend." L said kicking Light in the face. Light fell over and L ended up being pulled along with him.

"It's not my deduction that was wrong. That fact is, I can say that Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the second Kira. But it won't be enough to solve the case. And that's why I'm a little depressed. Is that so unreasonable?" L asked.

"Yes. Yes, it is. Beside you said here yourself. It is as if you won't be satisfied unless I am Kira." Light said.

"...I won't be satisfied unless you're Kira. Well there may be some truth to that. In fact now that you mentioned it, you're right. I think I wanted you to be Kira." L said. Once again Light punched L in the face.

"As I said before, an eye for an eye. Mm, I'm a lot stronger than I look, you know." L said kicking Light in the face.

RING RING~

"Yes?" L asked into the phone.

"Ryuzaki, I've got a good news.

Misamisa's No.1 in "Eighteen" magazine's reader popularity poll!" Matsuda said on the other line.

"Oh, I see."

"And get this, she's gonna get a lead role in Nishinaka's next movie!"

"What was that?" Light asked.

"Matsuda's acting stupid again." L said.

"Well, that's his specialty." Light replied.

"Ya know he can hear you." I said, getting up from the floor. "Sorry Matsu!"

"Ah! Your birthday is tomorrow isn't it?" L asked.

"Yeah I guess it is..." I said.

"Really? Your birthdays tomorrow? How old will you be?" Light asked.

"She'll be 23 years." L answered for me.

"I was talking to Cami not you." Light said.

"I'll be 23..." I said looking away from him. "Oh! L! Can I have sake on my birthday?! You never me drink any~"

"No. That's a disaster waiting to happen. You have no alchohol tolerance...That's not such a good idea." L said.

"Please?!" I asked.

"...Fine." L said.

"Yaaaay!" I said. I gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek. "I love chu!" We all went downstairs to work on the case, except Misa who just supervised.

"Ryuzaki, I know you're not feeling up to it, but come over here for a second. Take a close look at this. It can't be coincidence." Light said.

"Huh?" L said, looking over at Light's computer screen.

"All of them were prominent Japanese businessmen.

CEOs whose companies are leaders in their respecting industries. In just over a month, they all died of heart attacks. As expected, there's been a general downturn in the market with the exception of Yotsuba. In other words, their deaths have worked in Yotsuba's favor. Looking back, there've been 13 similar deaths in the past three months. Based on this, I can only conclude that Kira is supporting Yotsuba." Light explained.

"Huh. Could be. But if what you're saying is true, we can assume that punishing criminals is not this Kira's real intent." L said.

"Right. Punishing criminals is diversion for him. It'd excuse the fact that he's actually killing people for the benefit of this company. Are you feeling a bit motivated now?" Light asked.

"We just spoke with the director and it seems Kira's offered bribe to a number of made an offer. As long as the NPA agrees not to pursue him any more, he won't lay a hand on any politicians." Mr. Yagami said. "So that's that. The police caved in to him. Mogi and I have already made up our minds on this. Aizawa, Matsuda, if you wish to continue working on this case, you'll have to hand in your letter of resignation to the NPA just as Mogi and I are going to do. Like it or not, you cannot pursue Kira as a member of the police force any more."

"Wha..ho..hold on a second, chief." Aizawa said.

"They made it quite clear. If you continue to work with L, you'll be fired. That's all there is to it." Mr. Yagami said.

"So then, chief, you're gonna..." Matsuda started.

"In a few hours I'm no longer going to be your chief. However, we all have our own lives. So think it over carefully." Mr. Yagami said.

"That's true, chief. Especially if you've got a family to support." Matsuda said.

"If you want my opinion, you'd be better off as police officers. I was alone when I started this case. And although I'm grateful to all of you for staying with me as long as you have, I know that Camilla and I can handle it. I'm sure to visit you at the department and bring you Kira's head as reward of all that you sacrificed." L said.

"Ryuzaki, as long as I'm alive, that won't be necessary. You have my word on that."

"Hm, right. Now I also have Light working with me until I catch Kira, so I won't be just us after all. But as I said, I think the rest of you should remain as police officers." L said.

"But when you first contacted us, you said that you would need the help of the police in order to solve this case." Mr. Yagami.

That's because the police as an organization were still hoping to arrest Kira. They weren't bowing to him. Besides, with all due respect, there is a big difference between the help of two or three civilians and the police as an organization. As you said, the police had made the position clear; they don't wanna catch Kira, so let's just leave it that." L explained.

"Huh, well, I suppose what you say makes sense. If we are not police officers any more, we won't be of much use to you. However, we are all personally involved in this. All of us have risked our lives to catch Kira. Doesn't that give us the right to decide whether we stay here or return to the police force."

"Mm, good point. Then by all means please make your decision." L said.

"But chief, wait. If you quit your job with the police force, you would be unemployed. Even if we do catch Kira, what are you gonna do after that?" Aizawa asked.

"After that? I hadn't really thought of it, but I suppose after we catch Kira, I'll have to dust off my resume." Mr. Yagami said.

"Count me in! I'm gonna quit the police and chase Kira, too, chief!

And I still have my job as Misamisa's manager. Besides if I stayed on as a police officer, I feel like a total loser." Matsuda said

"Matsuda! Shut up!" I yelled.

"Is there any way I could still keep my job and help you in my spare time?" Aizawa asked.

"There isn't. If you remain a police officer, then please don't come back here." L said.

"But you know I won't leak any information!" Aizawa said.

"I won't be sharing any of our information. You are free to pursue Kira on your own if you want to. But I don't think it's fair to your families to burden them by giving up your livelihood just to continue this. I can't see how that's a good idea." L said.

"It's as Ryuzaki says. No one here is gonna blame you for quitting." Mr. Yagami said.

"We all understand why you've gotta do this." I said.

"But chief has a family, too." Aizawa said.

Our situations are completely different.

AIZAWA: Oh, damn it!

To leave now after all we've been through! I said that I was prepared to die if that's what it took to catch him and I meant it! What kind of friend would I be to Ukita if I quit now? I became a detective so I can catch the bad guys, not run away!" Aizawa said.

"Ryuzaki, earlier on in the investigation, you specifically told me that if the task force member were to lose their job under any circumstances, I should make preparations to ensure that their families' financial future was secure. If you recall, we have a trust fund set aside for that very purpose. I'm a little curious as to why you're withholding this information." Watari said, appearing on the computer screen.

"This not the time or place, Watari." L said.

"I'm sorry." Watari said.

"No way! So all this time we have nothing to worry about? I can't believe you did that. There we go, Aizawa. Isn't that a great news?" Matsuda asked.

"Ryuzaki, I assume that this was some kind of test to determine how committed I was to this task force." Auzawa said.

"I-i-it's not like that, Aizawa. Ryuzaki is not the type to say things directly. You should know that by now." Mr. Yagami said.

"Yeah. That's right." Matsuda agreed.

"No. I was testing you I wanted to see which one you would choose." L explained.

"Fine, then. If I wasn't sure before, I am now! Let's face it. I wasn't able to decide right away like you guys. I was leaning towards going back to the police." Aizawa said.

"Come on, Aizawa. Don't be so stubborn. L's just being how he is!" I told him.

"No. I quit! Now I know this for sure. I've always hated Ryuzaki. I hate him in his way of doing things!" Aizawa yelled.

"That's too bad, because I like you, Aizawa." L said.

"I also hate the way you always have to have the last word! That's it. I'm outta here!" Aizawa said storming off.

"Thank you for everything." L said.

"L! How could do that!?" I asked in disbelief. He looked up at me with those eyes, those adorable eyes.

"...I apologize..." L said.

"I don't think it's me who needs the apology..." I said.

The rest of the day we did research on Yotsuba and Kira and all that jazz. It's 11:39 pm and Light, L, and myself are the only ones still awake. But I wasn't gonna be in this game much longer.

"L~ I'm sleepy..." I said.

"Then go to bed." L replied.

"Carry me!" I told him. L sighed and picked me up bridal style. We went inside the elevator Light obviously following. We got to my bedroom on the 9th floor.

"L, can I see the handcuff keys for a second?" I asked.

"Hmmm Okay." He said, handing me the keys. I unlocked L's side of the handcuff and locked it on the doorknob on the outside of the door and locked Light outside.

"I believe we didn't finish earlier!" I said.

"I believe you are correct." L said.

LEMON SCENE THE FIRST UNINTERUPPTED ONE! :D

3rd person POV

Candi got on top of him, straddling her legs on either side of his body. She leaned down and kissed him passionately. His tongue slipped through her lips and explored her mouth. She kissed him hungrily as if the more she kissed him the more she wanted him.

"I love you." Candi said.

"I love you too." L said. "I've never loved anyone more."

L's hand slid into her jeans. Candi gripped his face and played around with his tongue.

"I love you I love you I love you." Candi repeated. He kissed her lips then sucked on her neck. Candi moaned loudly. L had left another hickey on her neck. L then ripped her shirt open, literally.

"My shirt!" Candi yelled in surprise.

"I'll buy you a new one." L said. He kissed above her breasts and unhook her bra. He took one nipple in his mouth and massaged the other breast with his hand. He yanked off her jeans and tossed them to side. He slipped her panties off slowly and tossed it. Candi moaned again loudly. L's hands and mouth suddenly seemed to be everywhere at once, touching every inch of her body. She moaned as his fingers did their work below her waist. They moved slowly at first, then faster. She squeezed her eyes shut, squirming a little. The pulse between her legs grew stronger and stronger, unbearably strong, until he stopped.

"Don't stop," Candi said breathlessly. It felt too good for him to stop now. L kissed her forehead. They held each other tightly, enjoying the feeling of their bare skin against each other. Candi crashed her lips onto his. She rolled her tongue around his mouth and moaned into him. Nothing felt better then this.

She felt a large bulk against her crotch. She unbuckled his belt and hung it around her neck. She popped the button open and unzipped his jeans. His cock sprung up, eager for her touch. She ran her hands up and down. She moved her hand to his package and started rubbing it, changing pace every so often. This caused L to throw his head back and moan so loudly it echoed off the walls.

"It won't go down..." Candi said.

"There's only one solution then." L said. L was big, to saw the least. Candi started to worry if he would fit.

"It wasn't this big before. Will it hurt?" Candi asked.

"No...it won't" L replied.

"Promise?" Candi asked.

"Yes, I promise." L said.

"...Alright." Candi said.

He pulled her legs apart and entered her slowly. She flinched a little.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" L asked.

"N-no...I'm fine..." Candi said.

L moved in and out slowly at first and then faster and faster. She moaned with pleasure. Was there really anything better than feeling L inside her? She grabbed his back, pulling him closer, and wrapped her legs up around his body, wanting him to go deeper. Candi moaned loudly as it went deeper. She felt L cum inside of her and he took his dick out of her.

"That was...awesome." Candi said, kissing his cheek.

"I love you." L said.

"I love you too."

"What about Light...He's still handcuffed to the door." L said.

"He'll survive..." Candi replied. She laid on top of L. And drifted off to sleep on his chest.

**KAWAII: I JUST HAD TO UPDATE! X3 I JUST HAD TOO! IT WAS UNBEARABLE! SO MANY IDEAS! WHAT'D YA THINK? 5,000+ words! Longest chapter I've written! Do think I should change it to rated M? XD REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW GUYS!**


	18. Chapter 18

CANDI'S POV

I woke up in L's arms. Naked.

"L...Wake up. Oh..." I said. He's already awake.

"I'm up already. Happy Birthday." L said, kissing me.

BANG BANG BANG(A/N: Not shooting someone knocking on the door really loudly)

"Who's is it?" I asked.

"Ryuuzaki! What is the meaning of this?!" Mr. Yagami yelled from the other side.

"Hold on." L said. He fixed his pants and walked over to the door. I covered myself with the blanket as he opened the door.

"Ryuuzaki! My son is handcuffed to the door!" Mr. Yagami asked.

"I see that. That was all her." L said, pointing to me.

"Sup'" I said, waving.

Matsuda and the rest of the Task Force (except L ) either looked away or covered their eyes.

"What? I'm wearing a blanket! You can't see anything." I told them.

"They can see all your legs...also your shoulders...That blanket is simply too small. Are you sure it isn't a small towel?" L asked.

" Well eitherway am I gonna just walk out of here wearing only a blanket or can I put some clothes on?" I asked impatiently. The task force and L hurried out. I slipped into my clothes, grabbed L's shirt, and left the bedroom.

"Sorry, we were just...yeah." I said, not really sure how to explain it. I handed L his shirt and he put it on and handcuffed himself back to Light.

"I apologize. This won't happen again...anytime soon." L said. We all retreated down stairs to work on the case.

"By the way, Happy Birthday Cami." Light told me.

"Thanks." I replied.

"It's your birthday? Happy birthday!" Matsuda said.

"Thanks." I repeated.

"You don't seem too excited." Light said.

"I'm just tired..." I said lazily. We reached downstairs to do more Kira investigation work.

"I just found another one. A general manager of a bank, Yotsuba's biggest competitor. On September 7th, he slipped and fell on the front steps of his house and died instantly." I said.

"September the 7th was Friday, wasn't it? After going over this again, I noticed something. All the deaths, which are beneficial to Yotsuba, are concentrated around the weekends." Mr. Yagami explained.

"Huh? On the weekends?" Matsuda said to himself.

"With the first few victims, the time of deaths appears to be at random. More recently they all take place between Friday night and Saturday afternoon." Mr. Yagami said.

"I'm amazed that you even noticed that, chief." Matsuda said in awe.

"Matsuda, I thought I told you to stop calling me chief." Mr. Yagami said.

"I'm sorry, but you'll always be the chief to me." Matsuda replied.

My eyes drooped lazily as I tried not to fall asleep at the computer.

"This is a really important clue, Dad. Nice work." Light said.

"Well, you know, I can't let myself fall behind You three. After all the last thing I want is to be deadweight." Mr. Yagami said.

"Huh, deadweight?" Matsuda said once again to himself.

"Is Kira someone from Yotsuba, or is Kira simply using Yotsuba? I haven't figured that out yet, but we'll proceed under the assumption that this is Kira's doing. We will focus on Yotsuba." L said.

"This is all of the Yotsuba group's employees. Here." Mogi said to L, bringing him a stack of file.

"Thank you very much.

"That's 300,000 people. How did he put this together so quickly? That's amazing, Mogi." Light said.

"He's been incredibly efficient from the start." L said.

"Ryuzaki. Please tell me! Is there anything I can do to help the investigation besides the manager thing?" Matsuda asked desperately.

"So you really wanna be useful?" L asked.

"Yes!" Matsuda said with determination.

"Then could you get me another cup of coffee? And one for our sleeping friend over there." L said, pointing to me at the end.

"Nnnn~ I'm not sleep...ing..." I told him.

"Huh?" Matsuda said, confused.

"And for our guests over there as well." L said.

"Ahh, who are they?" Matsuda asked.

"Hold on a sec, who let them in?" Light asked

"Those two are the newest members of the task force." L explained.

"My name is Aiber. I'm a con man.

How's it going?" A man with blonde hair and a refined face said.

"I'm Wedy. And I'm a thief by trade." A woman with shoulder length blonde hair and sunglasses said.

"Hm, a con man and a thief." Mr. Yagami said, making sure he's correct.

"That's right. Aiber is a lifelong con man. He has unparalleled social skills that allows him to be friend and gain the trust of any target. As for Wedy, she is a thief specialized in cracking high end security systems. As proof of that, she was able to enter the building without setting off a single alarm." L said.

"You expect us to work with criminals?" Mr. Yagami asked.

"Yes. That is correct. However, these two have never once been caught. So it's unlikely they'll be killed by Kira. Think of them as professionals of theunderworld." L said.

"I understand. To investigate Yotsuba, we're gonna need the help of people like this. Let's all do our part and make this happen!" Light said with determination.

What's wrong? You've been staring at me for the last two minutes. Wait, let me guess. You must be annoyed because I'm the only one eating cake at the moment, am I right?" L asked.

"No, that's not it." Light said.

"Here." L insisted, offering his piece of cake.

"Really, don't worry about it." Light told him.

"Ryuzaki." Watari said.

"Yes? What is it?" L asked.

"Detective Elardo Coil has just received a private request to investigate and reveal the identity of L." Watari said.

"Isn't Elardo Coil supposed be the second-greatest detective in the world after L himself? Who on earth would send such a request?" Mr. Yagami asked.

"Isn't the detective C also 2nd? Are they tied or something." Light asked.

"I consider myself below Elraldo Coil and Deneauve." I told them.

"The man who set up Coil's service is Masahiko Kida. The head of Rights and Planning Department of the Yotsuba Group's headquarters in Tokyo." Watari explained.

" We know that Yotsuba must be related to Kira. If they are trying to find out L's identity, it's probably because they wanna kill him and need that information to do it." Light explained.

"This isn't good. We are already short-handed enough as it is. And now we have to worry about Coil, too." Mr. Yagami said, worriedly.

"It's quite all right.

The detective known as Elardo Coil is me. It's quite simple, really. Three of the greatest detectives in the world; L, Coil, and Deneuve, they are all actually me.

It's been my experience that people who try to find me usually fall for this. I'll give you this strawberry if you keep it a secret, OK?" L said, giving Mr. Yagami the strawberry from his cake.

"So, you already knew that they were the same person? That's why you consider yourself below them. Right?" Light asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"All right. I just have to get to close to them, right? Leave it to me." Aiber said.

"And you want me to make sure that we're able to breach the security and override the surveillance cameras in the Yotsuba Group's head office, is that all?" Wedy asked.

"Yes. At this point, it's safe to assume that Kira and the Yotsuba Group are connected in some way. We are going to investigate Yotsuba to determine who holds Kira's power and if there is more than one person who possesses this ability. We need a clear understanding quickly." L said.

"We cannot let anyone from Yotsuba figure out that we are investigating them. If they do notice it, it means we won't be able to catch Kira." I explained

"Please be sure not to act impossibly out of panic or haste. And don't take matters into your own hands." L said.

"Ryuzaki." Watari said.

"Yes. What is it?" L asked.

"I have just received an emergency signal from Matsuda's belt." Watari said.

"Eh, where is he?" L asked.

"It seems that is coming from within the head office of the Yotsuba Group."

"This'll regard everything I just said. I'll need to rethink our strategy. Huh, Matsuda, you idiot!" L said slightly angry, but more annoyed.

L called Matsuda and disguised his voice as some sort of drinking college student.

" Yo, Matsui! Yeah, it's me Asahi. It's been a while, buddy!" L said.

...

"Yeah, it doesn't sound like you are out right now. Don't tell me you're home already."

...

"So, you by yourself?"

...

L covered the speaker with his hand and took it away from his ear.

"He's not with Misa Amane right now. Matsuda must be on his own." L said in his normal voice.

"So do you wanna like go out drinking tonight?" L said, with his disguised voice.

...

"Oh, what's the matter? Don't tell me your wallet is in trouble again?" L asked.

...

L covered the speaker with his hand and took it away from his ear.

"Matsuda is saying he is in big trouble." L said in his normal voice.

"Oh, that's too bad. Guess I'll drag you out some other time, all right?

See ya, buddy!" L said in his disguised voice again, then hanging up.

"Misa's cell phone is on voice mail right now. I left her a message and told her to get me back as soon as she can." Light said.

"What are you planning to do, Ryuzaki?" Mr. Yagami asked. I must admit even I'm curious.

"Well...we have to consider that if Matsuda dies, the suspicions about the Yotsuba Group will be confirmed. Let's just watch the situation for the time being." L said.

After Light called Misa we all hatched a plan...A really shitty plan! You wanna know why? BECAUSE I'M INVOLVED!

"Reception?! No! I'm not going! I'm NOT wearing that outfit and florting with business people!" I yelled, trying to escape.

L grabbed me the waist and carried me into bedroom. He threw the outfit at me.

"Put it on. Or I'll put it on for you." L said, leaving the room and closing the door.

"Please! Don't make me do it!" I said banging on the door." I asked desperately.

"I'm sorry. But you have too..." L said from the other side. I sighed heavily and I got dressed.

When I came out I felt all eyes on me. I was wearing a pink lolita style outfit. Except the top was like a bikini top! and the skirt was a mini skirt. I had all the accesories like neck...choker type thing and the bracelets. I had a bit of trouble walking in the heels though.

"Well don't just stand there staring like a fish! Come on Mogi! You're gonna be driving me!" I yelled at him. He drove me to the Yotsuba building just in time to arrive with the other girls.

I got out of the car and joined the girls, but I waved to Mogi before he drove off.

"Oh my gosh you look so cute!" Misa said glomping me.

"Uh...Thanks." I said.

We reached the 12th floor and all the girls piled into the room.

"Tonight I'll be entertaining you with our special guests along with the girls from the agency." Misa said happily.

"Would you gentlemen like some red wine?" I asked them as I picked up the bottle of wine.

"I'll take some." A man said, raising his hand slightly. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. And a creepy smile. If I remember correctly his name was Higuchi. I took a seat next to him a poured him a glass of wine. He snaked his arm around my waist. He took the glass of wine from my hand and took a sip. I fel his hand trail lower and lower and thats when I pushed him away.

"What are you doing silly?" I said with my best dumb blonde voice. (A/N: No offense to the blondes in the world) I giggled and all that jazz. Then I felt Higuchi touch my ass once again.

"You have a wonderful figure." He said.

"Thanks!" I said with fake happiness. I'm in hell...This is hell... Higuchi took my hand and wrore something on it. What is this? Middle School?

"That's my number. Call me sometime." He said winking at me.

"Don't I will." I said. I almost gagged! All I can think about now is that L is sitting there watching this all.

AT THE TASK FORCE

Ryuzaki was glaring at the computer screen intensely. He hadn't even touched the donut sitting in front of him yet. The thoughts in his head kept him far too busy for any food at the moment. He broke the handle on the tea cup out of anger at the situation happening in front of him.

'This is ridiculous, I gave you a stun gun! Use it!'

Finally, the call came in from Matsuda. It was unbearable having to watch those idiots drool over her.

"Yes?"

"Ryuzaki! What should I do?!"

"Ah Matsuda, you're alive."

Matsuda could've sworn there disappointment in Ryuzaki's voice. But now was the time for Matsuda to "die".

BACK AT YORSUBA (CANDI'S POV)

Just then the door burst open and Matsuda came out stumbling all over the place and out onto the balcony. Everyone stood to watch him while I peeked at the mens belongings. I'm not SUPPOSED to look at their stuff, but I'll just be a minute.

There were only a few briefcases on the floor. I looked up for just a second, to see Matsuda fall off the balcony. Everyone ran over to the edge to see. I immediately opened up one of the cases and quickly scanned through them. I saw something that caught my attention. A black notebook that said 'Death Note'. I touched the notebook intending to pull it out, but once my finger touched that book a shit load of information came pulsing through me and I dropped it back in accidentally. I stumbled backwords as memories flashed in my mind. My eyes widened and I passed out on the floor.

_A dark and ominous creature entered Candi's bedroom._

_"I am the shinigami named Ryuk. And that's my Death Note." The creature said._

_"What...What do you want?!" Candi asked panicking. She was only 11 years old. She looks very different from how she does now._

_"Hehehe! You don't seem to realize just how power you have right now." Ryuk said, laughing._

_"What? This?!" Candi asked holding up the notebook. "This is just a prank!"_

_"One elaborate prank. Hehehe~" Ryuk said._

_"You're the first one who's picked it up that didn't write any names." Ryuk said with interest. "I wonder why not?"_

_"Killing people is wrong. No matter who or what they are." Candi said. This was what she always thought. At least until the next day. The she was kidnapped and raped. She was found by Roger in an alley. Lost, miserable, and has just been raped._

_"Hehehe...Now do you want to use it.?" Ryuk asked._

_"...Yes..." Candi said. She picked up the Death Note and started writing his name, but she came to a halt._

_"Something wrong?" Ryuk asked when she suddenly stopped._

_"No...I'm not going to stoop this low." Candi said. She threw the notebook right back at the shinigami._

_"Keep your damn notebook! I don't want it! You aren't going to persuade me to kill anyone! Or keep it! That book is a load of BS! So take your stupid book and get out my sight!" Candi yelled. The truth was she wanted to kill him. She wanted kill him slowly. To make him suffer, but L would be dissapointed in her if she did. The moment she writed the name and kills him, she becomes a murderer. And she can never face him as a murderer._

_"So, you're relinquishing ownership of the Death Note?" Ryuk asked._

_"Yes! I sure as hell am!" Candi yelled._

_"Alright then. Suit yourself." Ryuk said. And at that moment all her memories of the death note were stripped from her._

"Oh shit..." Candi said to herself. I solved the case

**KAWAII: OH SHIZ YOU GUYS! You know what you should do know? REVIEW! Q3Q even if you dont have an account reciew as a guest**!


End file.
